Flaring Tempers
by sweet-baby-lemon
Summary: A child is kidnapped......along comes Sara. This story includes the whole team, a whole lot of angst and a lot of shippy.
1. Chapter 1

If you are a new reader, I have just started sort of re-writing this story. And day by day I will re-do each chapter a little. The plot is still the same, but the text flows a lot smoother and I'm sure you'll enjoy this new version of it better. So far, I only have one chapter re-done, but more will come soon. :) If you prefer to read it all at once, then please excuse the spelling mistakes and such, but it is too much work to re-do the whole story at once. Thank you for the understanding and please enjoy.

_Dear Diary, _

_I am so fed up with this. Why is Grissom treating me this way? He keeps pushing me away, pushing, pushing, pushing, until I'm basically on the boundaries of our friendship. Well, maybe I made a mistake that day after the lab explosion. Maybe, I shouldn't have asked him to have dinner with me... But, the hints, they are all there, I thought he liked me. But, then again, I do have bad taste in men, maybe I misinterpreted the 'clues'. Maybe, I should forget about him and get on with my life. Maybe, just maybe, I should've left the lab and him when I had the chance. Now, I'm stuck. How cam I leave my heart behind? _

Walking briskly down the corridor, Sara fled past Grissom's office. She did not need to see him right now, see the man she loved, the man who could care less about her. But, mid-stride, she stopped: hearing his angelic voice call out her name.

"What Grissom?" her own tone was a bit more harsh than she meant it to be. "Well, I... umm, I'm sorry. Go ahead." His blue eyes reflected pain and sorrow but Sara was not amused. She just could not take any more tricks, any more 'hints' which left her hanging down a cliff with the broken pieces of her heart at the bottom, any more mind games. Sara was through, or she really, desperately wanted to be. "What did you want Grissom? I was just heading to the lobby to get my assignment." Her hands poised on her shapely hips, Grissom knew he would not get out of this blunder.

"You're with me today Sara. We have a homicide out by the beach." Her dark eyes flashed lightning bolts at him, apparently, he had said something wrong. But Grissom thought that Sara would be happy to spend some time with him, working on the case, that is.

"What do you mean? What about everyone else? Where are they? Catherine, Warrick, Nick? What are _their _assignments?" Sara was advancing upon the man that she loved and hated, ready to pounce at him at any given moment.

"They're all out, they received their cases and left. Catherine and Warrick have a murder and Nick's working on a suicide." He was hoping that the tension between them would ease up, but no such luck.

"GONE? They're..._gone_?!?!? Why are they gone? I thought that we had to all meet together, and THEN receive our assignments, and only after receiving the assignments together we could go. What does everyone else here hate me too? They won't even wait a few lousy minutes till I get here? But, no, they all run out with THEIR assignments, not even caring to WAIT for me. And, now, I'm stuck with my big, retarded boss!!! Well, maybe, I'd prefer to work with Catherine. You ever thought of that, huh? Maybe I don't want to be around you today or ever. You never thought of that huh? Never thought of me, just thinking about yourself Grissom. Always thinking about yourself and never giving a damn about me." Her thoughts and pent up energy rolled of her tongue, challenging him, before she could stop them. Immediately she realized her mistake, but there was no going back. His face showed tremendous hurt which was instantly covered under a furrowing brow and a thin smile.

"Miss Sidle, you are to work with me today, wether you like it or not. And as for the other CSI's, they will go and leave whenever their big, retarded boss tells them to. Is that clear?" he had taken up seniority and Sara knew it. At the given moment, though, she didn't give a damn. How could he do this to her? Turn her down for a date, push her away, make her life a living hell, and now turn her friends against her. This was absolutely ridiculous. It was her day off but she had decided to help out, hearing that there were many cases that morning.

"You know what Gil?" there it was, the sacred word. No one ever called Grissom, Gil. It just didn't happen, "Just...just....forget it ok? Just like you forgot me, forget it! It's my day off, and I'm gonna enjoy it." She shot him a challenging look which was replied only by an icy glare. He could not reply, it was true. It was her day off, and for someone who spent as much time as she did at the lab, Sara deserved this day.

"Good day to you Miss Sidle. I will see you in the morning," with that, he filed past her, menacingly brushing his shoulder against hers. Answering her previous challenge, wether by accident or on purpose, Sara didn't care.

"Oh, EXCUSE me." Sara saw red. How DARE he do that to her? No man ever laid a hand on her for fear of her wrath, and now her fury doubled. "Listen here you son of a bitch, you were the one who called me up to come here. I was being nice and accepted your offer, and now that I'm here, I'm nothing. I was just trying to be nice to you and all of your stupid friends." She had pinned him up against a wall, and mildly struggling. Grissom could not get free.

"They are not stupid, and they ARE my friends so leave them out of this." Sara couldn't stop. There was no way, her life was already ruined, and now her career was going down the drain. It didn't matter anymore.

"Fine, I'll leave them out of this! Just like you're leaving me out of your life, your sorry excuse for a life. Well, I got news for you. No one pushes me around, you got that?!? Not my friends, not my boss, NO one. And you know what? I should have just left this lab when I meant to." Grissom was now steaming, she had insulted his friends, his life, and he could not get out of her grip, which made it that much worse. For such a small woman, she was tough.

"Well, you know what, maybe you should have then." His last words cut her bare soul. Did he really mean it? For a mere second, her eyes watered and her false mask fell. But, instantly she regained her composure and slammed him against the wall and turned toward the locker rooms.

Sara gathered her possessions together, and took out a crumpled piece of paper from the very end of her metal cabinet. She stormed out of the locker rooms and right into Grissom who was following her in.

"Sara," Hmm, was his voice just a bit gentler? But, Sara didn't register anything in her passion of fury.

"Go to hell." she hissed and practically ran to his office. Grissom once more follwed, afraid that she might set his office on fire or something of the sort. Instead, Sara slammed the weathered piece of paper on his desk, causing the contents of it to shake under the force. Sara streaked past Grissom, but he was prepared and caught her by the arm. Like a whiplash, she quickly turned around and looked steadily into his eyes. The look which would've crumpled warriors, only hurt Grissom, only made him realize that Sara hated him, only tore his heart apart. She jerked her arm free and coldly said, "Goodbye."

To be Continued...


	2. Flaring Tempers 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sara pushed past her colleagues, her friends, people whom she had known for years. Everyone got clear out of her way, everyone seemed to have seen the little fight between her and Grissom. Everyone looked on from the sidelines though, what was going to happen now? Was she really quitting? 'No, she couldn't quit,' they thought, 'She's too good of a CSI, he won't let her. She's my friend, I won't let her.' That's what they were thinking, trying to convince themselves. But, as soon as Sara's slim body vanished behind the exit door, the ignorant people realized their darkest fear, She could leave whenever she wanted to, no one could stop her. The only person who could have turned her steps around was the reason she left. No, whatever she was going to do, no one could stop her.  
  
Grissom was at a loss. He had no one to talk to, if he even considered talking. Everyone else was out working, that is everyone except Sara and him. 'That's why she got so mad, because I went on with the meeting before she came, let everyone go before she came. She thinks that no one cares about her, but everyone does care, everyone, and I care more then all of the others put together. She has it the other way around.' Grissom was taken back by his realizations. He was so stupid, of course, that was it! And here he was thinking that they'd share a nice day together on the beach...over a homicide. 'What to do, what to do.' Grissom could not make up his mind, what was there to do? What could he possibly do that might make things better? That might even restore their friendship, and even a little bit more?   
  
He had decided to spend some time in the lab, trying to work out his problems. Let someone else worry about the homicide, at the moment he would not make a very good detective anyways. So, he let the assignment slip on the morning shift. For hours, he had sat at his desk, staring at the papers, the pens and pencils, the bugs, the leave of absence, but the answer was not written on any one of those items. The shift had barely started, and so he decided to do what he came in so early for in the first place: paperwork. But, that got him worried, 'Why was Sara in here so early? Was there a problem? Was her boyfriend abusing her? Shit, no, of course not, she would never let anyone treat her disrespectfully, not even her boss. She showed me that today.' and as he was wondering, he absently massaged his back, 'Anyways, that was Catherine, and she had the abuse problems years and years ago. Yes. So, why was Sara here? Paperwork, maybe, maybe not.' His mind wondered far and wide, and before he knew it, Grissom had to go and make sure that the other CSI's were not back and in need of help.   
  
When Grissom had gotten back to his office, he began chuckling softly, remembering what happened just a few minutes ago. He had seen Nick and Catherine ganging up on Greg, because he had messed up on some evidence information. 'Poor Greg,' he thought, 'Messed up once and the others are on him like vultures.' Some funny things were said though, and he could not help laughing softly to himself, that is, until he remembered what happened earlier. 'OK, I'll just call her, maybe she has simmered down a bit...I hope.' Grissom, reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed the memorized number. It rang a while before Sara answered it: he hoped that she wasn't sleeping. As he heard the slurred speech he knew that he had awoken Sara. And by the end of the conversation, Grissom was desperate. He needed Catherine there to comfort and soothe his pains. Sara was leaving him forever, he would never work with her side by side again, never enjoy her full, contagious laughter, or hear the angelic singing voice. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he furious blinked them away. If only he had explained what he wanted to in the morning. 'I meant to apologize to her for a long time now, see if the dinner invitation was still open. See if I was not too late.' Grissom bitterly continued to battle with himself in his head, 'But she snapped at me! What was I supposed to do? I know what, I perfectly know what I should've done. I should've silenced her with a hot kiss...no, not that drastic maybe, but I should have silenced her and told her what was on my mind. Coward.' Grissom had a plan forming in the very back of his mind, and in a couple of hours it would be ready, perfectly ready, and would produce amazing results, or so he thought and hoped. 


	3. Flaring Tempers 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
'Who did he think he was? How could he touch me like that? I'm so glad that I pushed him, I hope it hurt...' Sara was in her car, speeding to her house. She had already been stopped by a policemen, but she just flashed her ID and said it was an emergency. 'Grissom would have a cow if he knew what I just did.' And at that moment she wished he did know, it's not like he could fire her or anything. And good thing that she resigned before he could fire her for pushing the boss. But, besides all of these 'comforting' thoughts, there came the deep angry regrets. 'Why did I say that to him? I was so mean, I started this whole mess. Maybe he wanted to apologize for the last few months, maybe, well, maybe he was going to... Agh, who am I kidding? That jerk would never apologize to me, never in a million years.' And suddenly, hot tears began to fall down her flushed cheeks. They rolled off her smooth skin, and began dripping from the chin onto her jeans. This made Sara even more mad. Why was she crying? She shouldn't cry, not over the man she loves, no, no, she should NOT cry. But, it couldn't be helped, the tears just kept on coming, as if on purpose, blurring her vision. Thankfully, she was already at her apartment complex, no fear of crashing.   
  
She quickly cut off the ignition and stumbled out of the car. As fast as possible, she walked up to her door, fumbled with the keys, and was finally inside. She immediately plopped down on the sofa and kicked off her shoes. 'No, don't start crying again. No, STOP IT! Stop it, no man is worth crying over, not even him.' Whatever she did, whatever she said, she could not contain herself. Finally, she gave up and let the tears come. Slowly at first, then gaining speed, tears of regret, pain, and hurt came, and finally she was loudly sobbing into her hands. 'How could he? How could he? Sure, she was being unreasonable, but, it was his fault too. It was his fault. It was... he was the one who had led me on and then denied me, he was the one that pushed me away.' thoughts ran like bullets through her head. Maybe she shouldn't have come to Las Vegas, maybe she should have never attended that seminar, maybe she should've never asked him to dinner. Sara got up from the couch and stumbled into her room. There, she found pajamas, and blindly getting into them, she crawled under the covers of her bed. There, her mind rested a little bit and she let the sobs rock her to sleep.   
  
The sound of the telephone woke Sara up. Her head pounded and her eyes would not open up voluntarily. She blindly reached for the phone and before reading the caller ID answered it, "Sara speaking," her voice was groggy yet cheery at the same time. Her mind was at rest, already, she knew what she had to do, she regretted nothing. "Sara?" her eyes shot open, it was him, why would he be calling? "Yes, Grissom?" she squeaked into the phone, her mind was reeling a hundred miles an hour. "Sara, I just called to make sure you were ok," her anger started building up, and she felt her eyes water. 'Am I ok? Am I ok? Was that the only reason he called?' She decided not to let him anger her again, "Yes, I'm fine Grissom, never better," half of it was true, she did feel good, not THE best, but good nonetheless. "Um, I'm sorry about earlier Sara, I didn't mean to get you all upset. I hope you weren't serious about leaving." the anger was still rising, but at the moment she was able to control it. "You know what Grissom? You should be sorry, you have done some awful things to me and the lab. But, I'm sorry too, I acted too fast without thinking properly. And to answer your question, I am serious about leaving. I need to leave before I do some serious harm to you or myself." Wow, Sara was proud of herself. She said all of this without even raising her voice, "Sara, you can't really mean that. You don't mean that, do you? You can't leave the lab," the anger was still rising higher and higher, almost reaching the breaking point. Now, in an unsure, stern, voice she replied, "You just don't get it do you? Yes, the lab does need me and I need the lab. That does not mean I will remain there till you rid me of my personality. Another plant will not help Grissom, it did once, but never again. I'll come by a little later to drop off my badge and ID." With those final words, she slapped the receiver down. 'Leave it up to Grissom to ruin my good mood." she thought. With the conversation over, Sara decided to take a hot bath to help her relax once more, and then she could put her plan into action.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sara pushed past her colleagues, her friends, people whom she had known for years. Everyone got clear out of her way, everyone seemed to have seen the little fight between her and Grissom. Everyone looked on from the sidelines though, what was going to happen now? Was she really quitting? 'No, she couldn't quit,' they thought, 'She's too good of a CSI, he won't let her. She's my friend, I won't let her.' That's what they were thinking, trying to convince themselves. But, as soon as Sara's slim body vanished behind the exit door, the ignorant people realized their darkest fear, She could leave whenever she wanted to, no one could stop her. The only person who could have turned her steps around was the reason she left. No, whatever she was going to do, no one could stop her.  
  
Grissom was at a loss. He had no one to talk to, if he even considered talking. Everyone else was out working, that is everyone except Sara and him. 'That's why she got so mad, because I went on with the meeting before she came, let everyone go before she came. She thinks that no one cares about her, but everyone does care, everyone, and I care more then all of the others put together. She has it the other way around.' Grissom was taken back by his realizations. He was so stupid, of course, that was it! And here he was thinking that they'd share a nice day together on the beach...over a homicide. 'What to do, what to do.' Grissom could not make up his mind, what was there to do? What could he possibly do that might make things better? That might even restore their friendship, and even a little bit more?   
  
He had decided to spend some time in the lab, trying to work out his problems. Let someone else worry about the homicide, at the moment he would not make a very good detective anyways. So, he let the assignment slip on the morning shift. For hours, he had sat at his desk, staring at the papers, the pens and pencils, the bugs, the leave of absence, but the answer was not written on any one of those items. The shift had barely started, and so he decided to do what he came in so early for in the first place: paperwork. But, that got him worried, 'Why was Sara in here so early? Was there a problem? Was her boyfriend abusing her? Shit, no, of course not, she would never let anyone treat her disrespectfully, not even her boss. She showed me that today.' and as he was wondering, he absently massaged his back, 'Anyways, that was Catherine, and she had the abuse problems years and years ago. Yes. So, why was Sara here? Paperwork, maybe, maybe not.' His mind wondered far and wide, and before he knew it, Grissom had to go and make sure that the other CSI's were not back and in need of help.   
  
When Grissom had gotten back to his office, he began chuckling softly, remembering what happened just a few minutes ago. He had seen Nick and Catherine ganging up on Greg, because he had messed up on some evidence information. 'Poor Greg,' he thought, 'Messed up once and the others are on him like vultures.' Some funny things were said though, and he could not help laughing softly to himself, that is, until he remembered what happened earlier. 'OK, I'll just call her, maybe she has simmered down a bit...I hope.' Grissom, reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed the memorized number. It rang a while before Sara answered it: he hoped that she wasn't sleeping. As he heard the slurred speech he knew that he had awoken Sara. And by the end of the conversation, Grissom was desperate. He needed Catherine there to comfort and soothe his pains. Sara was leaving him forever, he would never work with her side by side again, never enjoy her full, contagious laughter, or hear the angelic singing voice. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he furious blinked them away. If only he had explained what he wanted to in the morning. 'I meant to apologize to her for a long time now, see if the dinner invitation was still open. See if I was not too late.' Grissom bitterly continued to battle with himself in his head, 'But she snapped at me! What was I supposed to do? I know what, I perfectly know what I should've done. I should've silenced her with a hot kiss...no, not that drastic maybe, but I should have silenced her and told her what was on my mind. Coward.' Grissom had a plan forming in the very back of his mind, and in a couple of hours it would be ready, perfectly ready, and would produce amazing results, or so he thought and hoped. 


	4. Flaring Tempers 4

Chapter 4  
  
Grissom speedily left work that morning, he had an errand to run. He stopped by the flower store and got a bouquet of the most beautiful and fragrant flowers. Then, Grissom headed to that familiar complex, where he had often driven early in the mornings to discuss hard cases. He knew the road well, and let his mind wonder with thought. 'Is this the right thing to do? O course it is...no doubt about it." Yes, he had to do it, he was going to speak to Sara, finally. Really tell her how he felt. His Tahoe slowly pulled up to the curb. He was there. Grissom got out and having set his mind up walked towards the door.  
  
Sara was enjoying a hot, bubble bath when she heard the doorbell. 'Damn,' she though. Sara gingerly stepped out of the tub, and wrapped a big towel around herself. As she stepped out of the bathroom, her exposed flesh began gathering goose bumps. 'Why is it so freaking cold in here? And that better be important,' She got to the door and opened it half way, hiding most of her slim body behind the door, Sara's mouth fell open. "Grissom, what are you doing here?" Grissom didn't know anymore, he forgot. The flowers swaying in his hand were forgotten too. "Umm, come on in," Sara wrapped the towel more tightly around her and opened up the door for Grissom to walk through. As he stepped over the threshold, Grissom finally remembered the flora in his hands. "Here you go, Sara. These are for you," his voice was velvety soft and full of feeling. "Oh, thanks Grissom." Sara carefully took the wrapped bundle and went to the kitchen to find a vase. "Please sit down, make yourself comfortable, we need to talk." She finally found a beautiful vase to match the flowers, filled it with water and placed it in the middle of her kitchen table. "I'm glad you like them," Grissom caught Sara looking absent-mindedly at the flowers for a few moments. "Yea, um, I'm gonna go change, ok? I'll be right back, then we can talk."  
  
Grissom quickly scanned Sara's home, nothing much changed since the last time he was there: almost a year ago. He spotted the black, leather couch and sat down. He sat there, stiff and rigid awaiting Sara's return. 'Oh my goodness, she just came out of the shower.' an uncomfortable crimson shade crept into Grissom's face and would not get lost. Sara on the other hand was quickly running to and fro in her bedroom. 'What to wear? What to wear? Appealing, not sexy, so we can talk? What to wear?!?' Sara was in a bit of a predicament, she had nothing to wear, nothing whatsoever. Finally, she decided on some pants and a comfortable shirt. She quickly dried herself, selected the appropriate undergarments, and put on the clothes. She slowly came out of her bedroom, dreading and looking forward to what was about to happen at the same time.   
  
Grissom felt her presence in the room before his eyes sought her. He felt her radiant glow, and finally saw her. She was absolutely beautiful. The skin shining from the bath, her hair semi dry curling around her face, she was absolutely radiant. "Sara, I'm really sorry about today. I don't know what got into me, I shouldn't have yelled at you that way." Sara saw the urgency in his eyes, he wanted to make things right, but she couldn't give in that easy after what he had done to her. "Grissom, I'm leaving, I need to leave. I can't work with you anymore, you hurt me too much, and you keep on doing it every day. I don't know what else to say to you." Sara's mind reeled, what was going to happen now? Whatever happened, though, she could not loose her temper, could not let him see her angry, could not give him that satisfaction. She carefully made her way through the furniture, and went to stand by the balcony which was overlooking the city. "Sara, you can't leave, I won't let you. I'm very sorry that I have been hurting you, I really am. If I could, I would take back everything that happened, everything." Grissom was not getting a reaction, her back was facing him and her expression was lost. "Grissom, no, I can't do this anymore. I've been running after you like a damn school girl with a crush for way too long. I get it, you don't like me, I'll deal, just not in the present environment. I gave you plenty of opportunities and I though you'd use them, apparently you're not interested." Grissom opened his mouth to speak up but she just went on, "Don't say it Grissom, whatever you do, don't say it. I already know that you don't love me, don't like me, don't care for me. Like I said, I'll deal, but you can't push me away like that anymore, don't you see? I'm sorry, if I'm making you uncomfortable, if these last three years were uncomfortable for you, I apologize. But, I can't make myself think otherwise, I can't stop my feelings for you." There, she had finally said it, and her anger level was low, actually too low. She was getting sad, finally having said this, it finally sank in. 'He doesn't love me.' She finally turned away from the city below and faced him. Grissom immediately detected the small sheen of unshed tears in her brown eyes. "Sara, you just don't get it do you? Having a relationship in the lab would be hard, complicated, embarrassing. Our reputations are at stake." Sara's blood began to boil, "NO, Grissom, you're the one who doesn't get it. What, you don't think that going to work everyday and being avoided by you isn't hard? You don't think that the life I lead is complicated? You don't think it's embarrassing that the whole damn lab knows about you turning me down?" She advanced towards him a little as she spoke, ready to fight. "Sara, I know, I do know all of that, and I'm sorry if I caused it, I really am, but come on!!! I'm just pointing out the facts in this whole mess so we can solve this as soon as possible..." Sara immediately cut him off, evident that Grissom had more to say, " How can you say this Grissom? What, my life is just another one of your damned cases? There are facts yes, but you can't just analyze them and figure out the solution. It's my life and I will not have you analyzing every little detail of it under a microscope." A fire burned in her eyes now, those eyes burned at Grissom's soul. "Well, what do you want me to do Sara? Just jump into bed with you, hoping that everything would be ok afterwards?" Uh oh, wrong thing to say at the moment, an Grissom immediately realized it, "Jump into bed with me? What, do you think I'm some slut now?!? How could you say that to me Grissom? I know that you don't think I'm a real person, but unfortunately I do have feelings too. No wonder you haven't got a girlfriend!" Sara was extremely close to Grissom now, he hastily rose, afraid to be looked down upon by Sara, "What are you gonna do now? Beat me up? Come on Sara, we're not kids." Sara reached down to the coffee table and picked up her ID card. It had a nice picture on it, it was taken right after she got to Las Vegas and she had been happy then. Truly happy, " No, we're not kids, but one of us sure is acting like that. What, you come all the way to my house just do insult me? 'Oh, let's see if we can make Sara feel bad today, let's see if we can make fun of her.' huh? Well, you know what? I'm done, finished! I don't need you to insult me, got it? Here take this stupid card and get me off your employee list. Why don't you go and get Lady Heather to fill in the position so you can live happily ever after, huh? Now, get out Grissom." She had shoved the ID card into his stomach and opened up the door, "Get out." Grissom pocketed the ID with lightning movement but was not about to give up, he couldn't loose the women he loved, not now, not ever. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the arms in a steel grip. Sara's anger immediately disappeared and a look of fright took its place. She looked like a deer caught in the headlight of a car, there was fear in her eyes. "Sara, listen to yourself, who do you sound like? You're not even making any sense. Just listen to me." Sara's fury was evident but it did not appear on her face, it was masked by the look of fear. "Gris, take your hands off of me, now." She was getting hysterical, "Grissom, leave me alone! Leave me alone, do you hear me? Leave me alone, and don't ever, ever touch me again! Let me go!!!" She furiously struggled with her opponent until Grissom finally loosened his grip and her hand streaked up to meet his face. A resounding slap was heard throughout the apartment. Grissom's cheek immediately began coloring, "Don't you ever, ever, dare to touch me again. Now, get out." her voice was like ice, cutting away at Grissom's flesh. He was so surprised by her actions that he just took a giant step back, over her threshold, and into the hallway. The door was shut in a second. 


	5. Flaring Tempers 5

Chapter 5  
  
And there he stood, behind the closed door, not knowing what to do. The love of his life had just turned him away. "What did I do wrong this time?" he thought, even though he might be the smartest CSI in Las Vegas, he couldn't figure out his own problems. "I didn't tell her, did I? Didn't tell her that I love her, no, I didn't. She still doesn't know." His hand subconsciously traveled up to his face where a small imprint of a hand could be seen. He deeply sighed and walked away from Sara's apartment. He sat in his Tahoe thinking, waiting, waiting for the pain to go away.   
  
Sara reeled back as the door slammed on the face of her one true love. She walked in a trance all the way to her bedroom and collapsed upon her bed. The tears came willingly. Her soul was hurt, shattered, the only man that she fully trusted and loved, had hurt her, hurt her deeply. She let the sobs rock her body, until finally she fell asleep, exhausted, spent, still hurting. She awoke a couple of hours later to her cell phone. Desperately hoping that it was not Grissom, she looked at the caller ID: Catherine Willows. Sara slowly pressed the talk button and held the phone to her ear, "Sidle." She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side before catherine started rambling, "Sara, Sara, it's Catherine." Sara's mind was reeling, what happened? Was something the matter? Was it Gris? "Yes, Catherine. Hi, is everything ok?" She thought that she heard sniffles on the other end, "No, no Sara, it's Lindsey," Sara froze, her breath caught in her windpipe, "Lindsey, she's gone! She's gone sara, she's not here. Someone took her, someone kidnapped her, our house, it's all ransacked, and my baby isn't here. Oh, Sara, what am I going to do? My baby, MY baby isn't here!!!" The older woman burst into tears but Sara quickly recovered, "Catherine, don't worry. We'll find your Lindsey, just don't worry, everything will be all right. Now, take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Catherine quieted down and started all over. "I was going to her school to pick her up, but she never showed up. I went into the school and the teachers said she wasn't there at all today. But, she left, I saw her get on that bus. I saw her get on that damned bus!!" Sara was seeing that this was not very helpful. "OK, Catherine? Calm down, where are you right now?" "I'm at my house Sara, I don't know what to do. I called you first...I just don't know what to do." Sara quickly grabbed a nearby jacket and went in search of her keys. "Catherine, stay right there, don't move ok? And don't touch anything at all in your house, it is a crime scene." She heard a shaky ok on the other end and hurriedly hung up. She practically sprinted out of her apartment and to her car. She suddenly stopped, as if an invisible barrier had smashed into her. She had noticed Grissom's car. She sidetracked her steps and hurriedly went over to the blue Tahoe. Grissom was still sitting there, staring straight ahead, in a trance. She impatiently knocked on the window, forgetting the previous events of the day. "Gris, Gris!! Damn it, Grissom, wake up!!!" The man slowly turned his head and saw a desperate, irritated Sara. He immediately jumped out of his car, the trance completely gone. "What's wrong Sara, what is it?" Sara, unabashed, told him the story. "Now, I want you to hurry up and go to the lab. Wait there until I call, maybe we'll be able to figure this out fast. But, I have to talk to Catherine first, she's waiting for me, I don't think she's doing very well." She suddenly remembered that she wasn't working for Grissom anymore and Grissom read her mind. "Um, Sara, remember.." She thrust her hand into the breast pocket of his shirt and pulled out her ID. "This is temporarily on hold, I have to help my friend." With that she strode off, not waiting for Grissom to reply, afraid of his reaction. She securely tucked the small plastic card into her own pocket and jumped into her car. Furiously shifting to drive, Sara fled out of the parking lot. 


	6. Flaring Tempers 6

Chapter 6  
  
So Grissom just stood there, rooted to the ground, and he saw Sidle's Tahoe tail it out of the apartment complex, breaking all speed limits. "Yes!!" His mind screamed, "I got Sara back, she's working for me again. Thank you!!!" He then speedily sat himself in his own car and sped of to the lab. He arrived there in record time and ran into the lab. Warrick and Nick were there, at the table, engrossed in arm wrestling. Both were so into the silly game that they did not hear Grissom walk in. "Excuse me..." Grissom stopped right in front of the CSI's, "Oh shit," Warrick muttered and immediately relaxed his hand, losing the match. "Hah, see? I told you I could beat you." Warrick immediately bolted upright and stood by Grissom, and as the excitement wore off, Nick too noticed. "Oh, um, hi Grissom... We were uh...all..uh... done, with our, um, cases." Grissom cocked an eyebrow and Nick hushed. "Gentlemen, we have a problem." And in a few words Girssom explained Catherine's problem to the two men and fell silent, looking for a reaction. As the first shock wore off, Warrick was the first to recover, "Come on man, what are you standing there for? Let's go, there's a crime scene out there, calling our name. We have to work fast so we can get Lindsey back to Catherine." He made a move towards the door, but Grissom, who was blocking it, did not move. Finally, Nick chimed in, "Come on Gris, stop playing around, let us through, we have to go see Catherine, she must be so upset right now. We're her friends, we have to comfort her." Warrick silently looked around, Sara wasn't there. "Hey, yo, boss. Where's Sara? Isn't she like always here?" grissom jerked his head towards the young, black man, " Warrick, Sara went to comfort Catherine. I was at her apartment, and when I left, she ran out and told me. Sara said that she would call when the time was right. When she soothed Catherine." Warrick nodded but Nick caught on, "Hey, Gris, what were you doing at Sara's apartment?" Grissom slowly turned his head from Warrick to Nick Stokes, "Nick, I'll tell you later. Right now, get some coffee and get ready for a double shift." Grissom's eyes clouded and he stood deep in thought. Neither Warrick nor Nick wanted to press the matter, seeing what shape their boss was in, so they accepted the sorry excuse. Getting three cups of strong black coffee, the three CSI's sat opposite one another at the table, and began to wait.   
  
Sara's brakes squealed as she stopped at Catherine's door. She all but ran out and rang the bell about a hundred times. Catherine immediately opened the door, as if she was standing right by it. "Oh." Sara uttered. Catherine looked horrible. Her hair was uncombed and tangled all around her face. The mascara ran a long time ago, and now dried on the older woman's skin. "Hi, Sara, thanks for coming so fast. I know, I look terrible, but you have to help me. You have to help me find my baby." Catherine looked ready to collapse so Sara gathered her in a big hug and stepped over the threshold, gingerly knocking the door closed with her foot. Still wrapped in Sara's embrace, the two women sat on the couch. Sara lifted Catherine's chin up to look at her. "Come on, Catherine, let's get you washed up. Don't go anywhere...stay right there...we don't want to contaminate the crime scene." Catherine nodded her head and Sara heard a sharp intake of breath at the word crime scene. Sara was feeling very sorry for Catherine. How many cases had they seen like this? Child goes missing, parents go crazy, child surfaces...dead. Not all cases were like this, though, just most. 


	7. Flaring Tempers 7

Chapter 7  
  
Sara and Catherine spent about 15 minutes getting the latter woman cleaned up without disturbing too many items in Catherine's house. Finally, they were done, and sat in the same spot on the couch as before. "Ok, tell me exactly what happened, Catherine." Catherine mentally braced herself and quietly started talking, "I went to pick up Lindsey at school, I was actually on time today," a solitary tear slid down the woman's cheek but she kept her composure, "And I waited for her, I waited for so long Sara, there were no more children, they had all left, but I was still there, waiting. I was the only one left, standing there, all alone, and Lindsey never came. I finally went to the school and asked in the front office. They contacted her teacher and the she said that Lindsey never made it to school. She never..made it...." Catherine stopped now, on the verge of a torrent of tears. "Let me call Grissom, ok? I told him as soon as we're ready I will call, and tell him that we are ready to begin working." Sara put a reassuring hand on her friend's back and they walked out to the door.   
  
In the car, Sara dialed Grissom's number, "Hey, Grissom? Yea, we're ready. Yes, Lindsey never showed up, yes, send a team to Cath's house, we need to comb that place out. Also contact the bus number. Hey, Cath? What's the bus number? Yes, Gris, the number of the bus is 12." She quietly hung up and looked at Catherine, she had not said a word since they got into the car. "Hey, Catherine?" The woman didn't hear her, "Hey, Catherine!!" Catherine heard this time and started out of her trance, she turned her head towards Sara, her eyes full of unshed tears. "Catherine, don't worry, we will find Lindsey." Silent sobs shook the older woman's body, "How do you know that Sara? I've been a CSI for much longer than you, I've seen so many cases just like this one, the chances that the children survive the first three hours of their kidnaping is so rare. How do you know that we will get Lindsey back? How do you?!?!? How the hell would you know????" Catherine suddenly turned viciously on Sara. "How would you know Sara? You don't understand, you'll never understand. You have to be a mother to know how hard it is to be separated from the one that you love." A sharp intake of breath was heard from Sara's side, but the brunette kept quiet. "Sara, you don't get it. She's my whole world, my WHOLE world, and now, it just collapsed around me. How would you understand? You're just like Grissom," Tears shined in Sara's eyes, but she never said a word, "Grissom feels nothing, nothing at all, and you're so close to him, almost exactly like him. Why don't you two just go out now? You're practically the same person, you'll make a fine tin couple!" A tear threatened to slip over one of Sara's eyes and she tried to blink it back furiously. No one knew about the little incident where Sara got rejected by Grissom, it was a secret both of them would carry to their graves, most probably. "You're right Catherine," Sara broke in, barely audible, "I had no reason to say that. I understand that the chances are slim. What I wouldn't understand is how you feel. You're right, I'm not a mother, I'm not a wife, I don't even have a boyfriend. And, maybe I don't feel anything, anyways, I'm sorry." Those were the last words that Sara uttered in the car. Catherine noticeably calmed down and apologetically shook her head, "I'm so sorry Sara, I didn't mean it. You know I didn't. I'm so sorry, you know I didn't mean it, I'm just so worried about my baby. So worried..." Catherine trailed off when she noticed that Sara was hardly listening. On her face she held a false mask that threatened to fall at any second revealing the small, vulnerable, woman inside.   
  
The car came to a halting stop at the parking lot and Sara slowly but surely unbuckled herself. Catherine followed her example. The women walked into the CSI building together. As soon as they entered the break room, Warrick, Nick, and Greg all crowded around Catherine. Giving her enormous hugs and asking and reassuring her over and over again, "Are you all right?" "Don't worry, we'll find whoever did this and make him pay." Catherine was practically smothered and Grissom was standing by a chair looking on. He didn't want to join in on this chaos, but did want to talk to Catherine so he was waiting. Sara, on the other hand watched on in fascination for a couple of moments, then hung her head and slowly walked out. She went to Grissom's office and seated herself on the couch.   
  
'How could Catherine say that? But, she's right, isn't she? Sure, I care for dead people, raped girls, tortured teens, but I'm just like Grissom. No social life at all. How could she say that about me? I thought we were friends,' Sara's eyes flashed with anger for a second then dulled again. 'What am I thinking? Catherine is not herself right now. Of course, she didn't mean it...' Sara was sitting quietly for about ten minutes pondering, 'Yes, perhaps she did not mean to say it to me, but yet she did, and it was the truth. It came from her heart, otherwise, she would not have even mentioned it. It's liked she had a speech ready in her mind or something, maybe she's been thinking about this for a long time.' A dull bang resounded as Sara's head hit against her metal locker.   
  
Grissom finally got his chance as he ordered the three men to back off. "Hey, Catherine," care filled his voice to overflowing, "Are you ok?" he waited for her subdued nod before going on. "You know that we will find Lindsey don't you? Don't you worry for a second, all five of us will be on the same case, ok?" Catherine looked straight into his face. Deep wrinkles covered his forehead as he patiently awaited her answer, his eyes were full of sympathy, and his lips were ready to reassure her some more. "Thank you Grissom, thank you so much. Warrick, Nick, Greg, Sara, thank you all so much." Everyone quietly murmured that it was absolutely no problem at all but no sturdy feminine voice was heard. Everyone turned to the doorway and Catherine audibly sighed. Grissom was the first to speak, "Catherine? How did you get here? Where's Sara?"   
  
Everyone turned once more to Catherine, her chin was quivering and tears started in her eyes, "What have I done?" 


	8. Flaring Tempers 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Ok," Grissom took up authority, "Nick and Warrick, go to Catherine's house. I've sent a team there to patrol the place, make sure the kidnaper doesn't call or come back. I don't need them contaminating evidence, you got that?" Nick and Warrick nodded their heads and wordlessly left the room. Grissom intently looked at Catherine, "Ok, what happened?" Catherine took a shaky step back and sat in a chair. "I don't know Grissom, she helped me at my house, she was so careful, so caring. And when we got in the car she tried to reassure me that everything was going to be ok. That's when I flew off at her. I'm not sure why, I was just angry at her all of a sudden. I said some things I shouldn't have. A lot of things." Catherine was ready to start crying, Grissom saw this immediately and put a warm hand on her back. "What am I going to do? I said some horrible things," She covered her face with her hands and sobs quietly shook her body. Grissom immediately realized that Catherine had not slept for about 24 hours. She was going home from work to pick up her daughter, and now... He looked his friend's shaking body and decided to bring her to his office so she could catch a few winks on his couch. He softly maneuvered her out the door and when he passed his office, he saw a figure sitting on his couch. It was Sara. Her hands cradling her head, looking on the floor. "Um, Catherine? Let's go to Brass's office. He's not in right now, and you could sleep there a little bit." Catherine just nodded. So, Grissom steered her away from the window that overlooked Sara, and strode over to the Captain Brass's office. He wasn't in, so he situated catherine on the comfortable couch and laid her down. He was about to turn back, when he heard a sniffle. He took off his jacket to wrap around her. Contended, he softly walked away.   
  
Sara was waiting for something to happen. Anything to make this nightmare go away, anything. She didn't hear anyone come in and when Grissom softly tapped her on the shoulder, she let out a terrified scream. "Sara, Sara, it's me. Shhhh." Sara looked up and looked deeply into Grissom's eyes. There was concern there, just a tad bit of concern. Grissom sat next to Sara, "What happened? Tell me, maybe it will make you feel better." Grissom's eyes adjusted to the dark of his own office and he saw Sara's tear stricken face. "Shouldn't you be with Catherine right now? She needs you." Sarcasm etched her voice and cut at Grissom. He took a deep breath, determined not to blow this chance like the other two, "Sara, we need to talk. But, not right now. Catherine needs us right now. You know that, but we will have a serious talk after we figure this mess out. Ok?" Sara tensed up and the gesture didn't go unnoticed in Grissom's eyes. "Grissom, I know. I know this, I just needed to get away, I thought that I might have some peace in your office, that's all." She tried to take the conversation into another alley, but Grissom was persistent. "Sara, what did Catherine say to you? She seemed really upset. I'm trying to figure this out, but I can't, help me out? Tell me what happened Sara." Grissom gathered one of Sara's hands in his own and caressed it with his thumb, Sara yielded. "Catherine.....just....gave me a reality check, that's all Grissom. Really, I'm absolutely fine, don't worry. We need to worry about Lindsey right now." Sara's voice ceased talking and Grissom slowly nodded. He still didn't know the extent of the damages done by Catherine, and as far as he was concerned, they were tremendous. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes when Sara finally stirred. "Gris, Catherine really needs us." Grissom looked startled, he didn't need Sara at Catherine's throat or vise versa. He didn't think that the two woman should see each other right now. "She's sleeping right now, in Brass's office. I also sent Nick and Warrick to her house to start analyzing things. But, one of us is going to have to wait here and talk to Catherine when she wakes up, and one of us needs to go to her house and start helping Nick and Warrick."   
  
Both of them knew which one should go where, but Sara turned the tables upside down. "Grissom, you go to Catherine's house and I'll wait here and talk to her when she wakes up." Sara looked determined to do this, it was the easiest way. If she went to Catherine's house then she would have to explain everything to Nick and Warrick who would not stop badgering her until she told them the truth. But, if she stayed here with Catherine, then she would remain neutral. Not friendly or mad. Just a person who was trying to their job, no more sympathy. Grissom was doubtful though, "Sara, at the moment, I don't think that is such a good idea. Maybe you should join Nick and Warrick." This time, Sara would not yield. "Grissom, you're the best of the best. This case needs the best people working at the crucial sites. If there's anything to be found at Catherine's house, you will find it. I need to do this, and I will. I'll see you later." With those last words, Sara walked out of Grissom's office and headed towards Brass's. Grissom slowly stood up and followed her out, turning in the opposite direction outside, but not before he bumped into his own desk in the dark. 


	9. Flaring Tempers 9

Chapter 9   
  
Sara made her way to Jim's office and sat down behind his desk. She fixed her gaze on Catherine, even in her sleep, she looked helpless, worried, defenseless. Catherine was sleeping quietly, her rhythmic breathing was making Sara sleepy, so the latter stopped watching her. Sara fumbled in the foreign desk for a piece of paper and a writing utensil. Having found these items, she began to make a list of questions she would ask the older CSI when she woke up. Her pen scratched busily and the time flew by. It was about an hour later that the owner of the office actually stepped in. Seeing two women in his office when they should not have been there, one of them asleep, he cleared his throat noisily and Sara looked up from her work. She immediately gestured him to be quiet and pointed at the sleeping Catherine on the couch.   
  
Sara stepped right outside of the open door and Brass followed her. "Um, whatever it is you guys are trying to do, a slumber party, some quality time, or something like that, whatever it is, I'm sorry to ruin your fun. I need my office." Sara's lips curled into a small smile and then she caught herself. "Um, Jim, you haven't heard have you? Catherine's little girl is missing." Captain Brass immediately tried to rush into his office and talk to Catherine but Sara stood firmly in the doorway. "Uh, uh, uh. She needs the rest, she wore herself out today. But, maybe you could help us. Grissom, Nick, and Warrick are already at her house looking for any evidence. Catherine stated that she saw the bus come but Lindsey never made it to school. The Bus's number is 12. Right now, I'm waiting for her to wake up so that I could ask her some questions, hopefully she'll wake up pretty soon, I've been here a while. Then, we can clear out and you'll be free to work." The older man was standing there, awestruck. How many cases have they seen like this? And finally it was happening to one of them, one of their own. "That's all right Sara, I'll go use on of my colleagues' offices. I'm sure they wont mind a little break. Tell her I'll try my best, ok?" Sara nodded and stepped quietly into the office. Only then did she close the door. Situating herself behind the desk once more, she was startled to hear Catherine's voice, "Hi." Sara sharply looked up and saw Catherine's searching eyes upon her face, she nodded curtly. "Look, Sara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you at all, I was just so worried. I still am, I didn't mean it, any of it." Sara took a shaky breath and transferred into the working Sidle, "Catherine, I need to ask you some questions about the disappearance of your daughter. You might want to make yourself comfortable, this will take a while."   
  
Catherine stood up and carefully folded Grissom's jacket that had slipped off of her. She then pulled a chair up to the desk situating herself across from Sara. "Would you like to stay here or go to the interrogating room? Maybe you'd like for everything to go on record? Get a lawyer?" Sara's voice was platonic and her face revealed nothing. "Sara! What are you talking about?" Catherine was surprised, she didn't think she had hurt Sara that much. She apologized, but there was nothing more that she could possibly do to make it better. "It's procedure, Catherine, you know it."   
  
"I know the procedure. I would like to stay here, I'm not a criminal."   
  
"When was the last time you saw your daughter?"  
  
"About 7:15, today in the morning."   
  
"What happened this morning?"  
  
"Umm, I saw my daughter walking out to the bus stop. I could see it from my kitchen window, and then I saw her socializing with her friends. I was washing the dishes, I think. Then, I saw the bus arrive and so I went to get ready for work because the shift was about to start."  
  
"So, did you see your Lindsey actually get on the bus?" Sara's voice didn't waver, she knew she was causing the older CSI pain but she didn't care. Not right now anyways, she was just doing her job.  
  
"No, I did not. I assumed that she had gotten on, she was at the very end of the line talking to her friends, and I turned away from the window as soon as I saw the bus get there."   
  
"So, Lindsey might have never even gotten on the bus, is that right?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, can you think of anyone that might want to hurt you or your daughter." Catherine was becoming agitated, she knew it was all part of the process, but Sara was not making it any easier. She was her friend, she could be just a little nicer.  
  
"Yes, at the moment I think that you might want to hurt me or my daughter." Sara was busily writing Catherine's responses on a sheet of paper but abruptly turned to look at Catherine's face.  
  
"You want that to go on record?" Sara was practically about to put herself under the 'suspects' list.  
  
"Damn it Sara. Let it go! I said I was sorry, what do you want me to do? You know that I didn't mean it, I was under a lot of pressure. Im SORRY. Ok?"   
  
"Yes, can we get back to the questions please? I'm sure Grissom would like to have them as soon as possible." Sara's tone did not change.   
  
"No, I don't want that to go on record. You know I don't. Being a suspect can ruin your rep, you know that. What kind of friend would I be if I put you under that kind of spotlight?"  
  
"Well, we already know what kind of friend you are, so don't even go there, Catherine. I know what it can do to me, ok? I'm a damn good CSI and I'm just doing my job, and if that means I'm one of the suspects than be it."  
  
"No, don't put it on the record."  
  
"So, is there anyone else that you know that might want to harm you or your daughter."   
  
"No, no one that I can think of." Catherine was trying to make the awkward situation go a little faster by playing along with Sara.  
  
"Ok, I'll have some more questions ready for you later, when we gather some evidence. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and join the guys." Sara nonchalantly got up from her behind the desk and was about to leave when Catherine stopped her. "Sara, is that it? What am I supposed to do? Just stay here and pray that my daughter is still alive? Pray that you will find some evidence? Pray for the return of my baby?" Catherine put a firm hand on Sara's shoulder, trying to persuade her from not leaving. "Catherine, I've got a job to do. All other cases have now been transferred to the day shift so, if you'll excuse me..." Catherine did not move her hand, "Sara, listen to me. I know that I said some horrible things, but please, can't you help right now? Please? What more can I do to..." Sara cut her off by slapping the hand on her shoulder away and heading for the door. "I'm not done speaking with you!" Catherine was the highest in line with the seniority power, next to Grissom, "Ms. Sidle, when I talk to you, you cannot just turn away, I'm still talking to you...Sara... Please don't leave me all alone, don't go, I need you right now." Sara halted mid stride and stopped to listen for a second. Even though it took all of her strength not to wisp round and hug her friend, Sara showed no emotion and continued towards Chapter 10   
  
Catherine was shocked. She and Sara got off to a very rocky start, but their friendship was building. It was so strong. Did she throw everything away just now? Catherine slowly backed up to the couch and heavily sat down. Pressing Grissom's jacket close to her own body she slowly began to weep.  
  
Sara made her way to Catherine's house where just a couple of hours ago she was comforting her friend. Also, where a couple of hours ago, she received a brutal slap in the face from Catherine, and from reality. Catherine was right, but Sara could not let it go. She wanted to forgive her friend, but just couldn't. Sara knew she was being stubborn, just like always, but, the thought got pushed to the end of her mind she she reached her destination. Grissom was quickly found inside. "Hey, Sara, did you talk to Catherine.?" Sara nodded, "Yeah, I jotted down some questions and her responses. I don't know of how much help they will be, but who knows?" Grissom nodded thoughtfully. "Hey, Gris, um, tell me you found something. Please tell me you guys found some evidence." Sara's eyes pleaded with Grissom's. Pleaded for the answers, for Lindsey, for the culprit, pleaded for herself. "Sara, there's nothing here. Nothing at all. Nick, War, and I combed out the place. Nothing, zip." Sara let out a shaky breath. This couldn't be happening. She was going to fail Catherine again, not that it mattered at the moment. First, Eddy, now, Lindsey. No, she HAD to solve this case, she just had to.   
  
"Has anyone checked outside? Has anyone checked with the bus route and the bus driver?" Sara was intently searching for answers and considerably raised her voice. Enough that Warrick and Nick appeared. "Hey, Sar, what's up?" Sara paid no heed to the newcomers. Grissom silently shook his head, answering Sara's questions. "Well, what the hell is wrong with you? Get the bus here right now, locate the driver, and get all of the kids that drove that bus here pronto. Our suspects could be skipping borderlines right now! You, Nick and Warrick, go up to the houses and ask people if they saw anything this morning. Come on, we have to do this. Why isn't anyone helping me? Move it, move, go, go, go!!! Damn it, Nick? War? Why the hell are you just standing there? Go!!!" Sara's sudden outburst surprised all three men. Grissom waved his hand at the other two to follow Sara's orders and they immediately left. Glad to be out of range of Sara's fury. "Um, Sara, are you all right? We're doing everything we can, we ARE helping you, you're not the only that is trying to find Lindsey, remember that." Sara fixed a deadly stare on Grissom. "Well, excuse me for trying to make the case go a little faster. I'm just trying to help out a frie.....Catherine, here. And all you're doing is slowing me down. I'm going to check outside for any evidence." With that she strode out of the house and to her blue Tahoe. There, grabbing her kit she made her way to the bus stop. Leaving a very stunned Grissom behind.   
  
After asking a nearby officer where the bus stop is, Sara walked down the road and stood still, as if a kid waiting for the coming bus. She slowly turned around, a busy road to her left, a thicket of bushes on the right, and a sidewalk in front and behind her. There were no signs of a struggle or anything at all, no footprints either, none on the hard cement. 'Where could she have gone?' Sara suddenly took in the whole bush side. They were big, big enough to hide a grown person behind. 'Some one must've pulled her through the bushes, or she walked into them." Sara spotted a broken twig and some misplaced leaves on her right hand and she cautisouly separated the greenery. She uttered a gasp as she took in the amazing view. Someone had made a small refuge on the inside of all of the bushes. It was about five feet across and the same in width, someone was here on a stakeout.   
  
Sara immediately began snapping pictures of everything. The cigaret butts on the ground, a small knife and a pair of scissors, hopefully used to make the small alcove, and everything else that looked suspicious. Food wrappings, footprints, two sets, a bottled drink. She snapped away furiously, finally needing to reload her film, she kneeled down. Taking out a fresh roll of film Sara bent her head to take out the old one and insert the new. Then, she heard the rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs, "Hey, Gris, look what I found..." Feeling a blunt object at her head, Sara's world went black. the exit. "I'm not done talking to you!!!" Catherine was outraged, sure, she was horribly mean to Sara before, but now was not the time for revenge. Not when her daughter's life was at stake, that is, if she was still alive. "You've said enough for the day, Ms. Willows." Sara's footsteps could be heard for lingering moments after she left. 


	10. Flaring Tempers 10

Chapter 10   
  
Catherine was shocked. She and Sara got off to a very rocky start, but their friendship was building. It was so strong. Did she throw everything away just now? Catherine slowly backed up to the couch and heavily sat down. Pressing Grissom's jacket close to her own body she slowly began to weep.  
  
Sara made her way to Catherine's house where just a couple of hours ago she was comforting her friend. Also, where a couple of hours ago, she received a brutal slap in the face from Catherine, and from reality. Catherine was right, but Sara could not let it go. She wanted to forgive her friend, but just couldn't. Sara knew she was being stubborn, just like always, but, the thought got pushed to the end of her mind she she reached her destination. Grissom was quickly found inside. "Hey, Sara, did you talk to Catherine.?" Sara nodded, "Yeah, I jotted down some questions and her responses. I don't know of how much help they will be, but who knows?" Grissom nodded thoughtfully. "Hey, Gris, um, tell me you found something. Please tell me you guys found some evidence." Sara's eyes pleaded with Grissom's. Pleaded for the answers, for Lindsey, for the culprit, pleaded for herself. "Sara, there's nothing here. Nothing at all. Nick, War, and I combed out the place. Nothing, zip." Sara let out a shaky breath. This couldn't be happening. She was going to fail Catherine again, not that it mattered at the moment. First, Eddy, now, Lindsey. No, she HAD to solve this case, she just had to.   
  
"Has anyone checked outside? Has anyone checked with the bus route and the bus driver?" Sara was intently searching for answers and considerably raised her voice. Enough that Warrick and Nick appeared. "Hey, Sar, what's up?" Sara paid no heed to the newcomers. Grissom silently shook his head, answering Sara's questions. "Well, what the hell is wrong with you? Get the bus here right now, locate the driver, and get all of the kids that drove that bus here pronto. Our suspects could be skipping borderlines right now! You, Nick and Warrick, go up to the houses and ask people if they saw anything this morning. Come on, we have to do this. Why isn't anyone helping me? Move it, move, go, go, go!!! Damn it, Nick? War? Why the hell are you just standing there? Go!!!" Sara's sudden outburst surprised all three men. Grissom waved his hand at the other two to follow Sara's orders and they immediately left. Glad to be out of range of Sara's fury. "Um, Sara, are you all right? We're doing everything we can, we ARE helping you, you're not the only that is trying to find Lindsey, remember that." Sara fixed a deadly stare on Grissom. "Well, excuse me for trying to make the case go a little faster. I'm just trying to help out a frie.....Catherine, here. And all you're doing is slowing me down. I'm going to check outside for any evidence." With that she strode out of the house and to her blue Tahoe. There, grabbing her kit she made her way to the bus stop. Leaving a very stunned Grissom behind.   
  
After asking a nearby officer where the bus stop is, Sara walked down the road and stood still, as if a kid waiting for the coming bus. She slowly turned around, a busy road to her left, a thicket of bushes on the right, and a sidewalk in front and behind her. There were no signs of a struggle or anything at all, no footprints either, none on the hard cement. 'Where could she have gone?' Sara suddenly took in the whole bush side. They were big, big enough to hide a grown person behind. 'Some one must've pulled her through the bushes, or she walked into them." Sara spotted a broken twig and some misplaced leaves on her right hand and she cautisouly separated the greenery. She uttered a gasp as she took in the amazing view. Someone had made a small refuge on the inside of all of the bushes. It was about five feet across and the same in width, someone was here on a stakeout.   
  
Sara immediately began snapping pictures of everything. The cigaret butts on the ground, a small knife and a pair of scissors, hopefully used to make the small alcove, and everything else that looked suspicious. Food wrappings, footprints, two sets, a bottled drink. She snapped away furiously, finally needing to reload her film, she kneeled down. Taking out a fresh roll of film Sara bent her head to take out the old one and insert the new. Then, she heard the rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs, "Hey, Gris, look what I found..." Feeling a blunt object at her head, Sara's world went black. 


	11. Flaring Tempers 11

Chapter 11  
  
Catherine was nervously pacing Brass's office. She was done crying, it wouldn't help anyway. She should be out on the field, helping solve the crime, not stand here at the lab doing nothing. Brass had checked in on her and said that he was working on finding her Lindsey. An alert was already being printed in the evening paper and another would be fed live on the evening news. Catherine hardly acknowledged him and said a barely audible thank you.   
  
Another half hour went by and no one called, no one came into the lab bearing loads of evidence. Nothing. It's like everyone disappeared and left her in a nightmare. 'That's it. I'm not waiting anymore.' Catherine briskly walked out of the older man's office and went to the break room. There, she spotted her purse and snatching that up she ran outside. In the cool autumn air, she hailed a lab. Telling the elderly man her address she asked him to hurry. Catherine was acutely watching everything that was going on. She gazed at the familiar bus stop as the cab slowed down because of all the traffic in Catherine's drive way. She noted a commotion in the bushes but didn't even give it a second thought, there were lots of animals here, cats, dogs, it was probably one of Mrs. Field's cats.   
  
She quickly paid the fare and literally jumped out of the car. She ducked past patrolling officers and finally was in her own home. No child greeted her there, though. "Gris? Grissom where are you?!?" Catherine was desperate she needed someone to talk to, someone to lean on, someone like...Sara. Sure Nicky, War, and Grissom were there, but a woman's sorrow can be better helped by another woman, who understands the pain, who HAS been through pain. Grissom immediately emerged from around the corner and saw catherine. "Catherine, honey, what are you doing here? You should be back at the CSI HQ, not here." Catherine was about to have an emotional break down. "Grissom, I couldn't stay there and do nothing. Everyone just left me, even Sara. I was all alone, all alone!" She began to shake uncontrollably and cry. Grissom immediately gathered her in a bear hug and the two stood there, rocking back and forth. "Don't worry Catherine, no one left you, Sara wanted to help too, that's all. You know how restless she gets. Don't worry, I'll go find her and she'll take you somewhere where you can talk and sort this mess out." Catherine opened her teary eyes, "No, Grissom. Sara doesn't want to see me, she doesn't. She hates me, she HATES me Grissom!!!" Anger was boiling inside of Grissom. How could Sara do this? When Catherine needed her so badly, how could she leave her friend all alone?   
  
"Wait right here, Catherine. I'll go get Sara, she went outside a just little while ago." Catherine nodded, then Grissom's words registered, "Outside? I didn't see her. I took a cab over here and I didn't see Sara out there." A small tint of worry colored Grissom's mind. 'Not outside? Where would she be?' "I'll be right back, don't worry, I'll find her." Grissom ushered out the door in search of Sara. He saw no one, waving an office over to himself, he asked where the bus stop was. Getting directions, Grissom quickly walked over to the spot. He immediately recognized the side of the bush thicket that was tampered with and carefully separating the thick leaves, he peeked in.   
  
He couldn't believe it. A lab kit lay upset on the ground of the alcove, its contents spread all over the place. He knew it was Sara's because he recognized her hand writing on the tag. A little ways off, he saw a roll of film that was half covered with dust. 'Sara!' He immediately stepped back and onto the sidewalk, where he collected his thoughts. 'Ok, Sara might be in trouble. Where did she go? Did the kidnapper get her too?' He flashed out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. As he waited in silence for the cops to arrive, a thought struck him. 'I'll try calling her, maybe she just wandered off, following the evidence. Maybe, I called the police for nothing after all. Hah.' He pressed in the number that was memorized by heart, and awaited for that angelic voice on the other end to say, "Sidle." He never heard the voice, and soon afterwards, the long awaited sirens came. 


	12. Flaring Tempers 12

Chapter 12  
  
Sara woke up feeling stiff and sore. Her head pounded terribly and the cement floor she was lying on was freezingly cold. She stood up only to fall back down with a resounding thud upon her backside. The world suddenly started to twirl about her and she steadied herself against a wall. Then, trying again, she slowly stood up. Gripping the cold cement wall for support, her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness of the room. It looked a lot like a basement. There was no windows whatsoever, and only one door was visible. In the little room itself, there was only one steel bed with a filthy mattress upon it. And there was also a small pile of blankets and a minute pillow. Sara thought that the mattress would feel much better against her sore body than the cold floor so she made her way towards the bed with baby steps. As she came closer and closer to the bed she realized someone was lying upon it, a small person, a very small person: Lindsey. Sara cried out in joy and ran towards the little girl. "Lindsey, hi. Are you all right? You're not hurt are you? This is Sara, remember me? Sara? I work with your mommy." The child was slowly stirred from her slumber and hearing the word mommy she began to cry. "Mommy? Mommy where are you? Please don't leave me, don't go. MOMMY!!!!" Sara was doing her best to quiet the child, "Lindsey, honey, it's all right. Everything will be ok. I'm here now, I'll protect you." As soon as Sara said those words she heard a commotion above her head and some heavy footsteps on wooden stairs. Then, the only door in the whole place creaked open.  
  
"What's all this ruckus? Shut up you little wretch." A middle-aged woman stood against the open door through which bright light streamed in. Then, she noticed the older woman trying to comfort the child, speaking to her in a soothing voice and holding a steely glare upon her face. "Ah, I finally see that you have woken up. It's about time, didn't mean to hit you that hard." The woman gave a shrill cry which made Lindsey cry harder and made Sara shiver. "Been out cold for a day and a half. Ha, you little weakling." Sara froze, she has been here for a day and a half already and no one has found her or Lindsey. Where was Grissom? Where was her prince riding gallantly on a white horse to save her? She continued to stare at the women by the door, "What do you want with us? Who the hell are you?" Lindsey was shivering now, it was quite cold and the thin blanket gave little protection. Sara noticed this and took off her vest and wrapped it around the little girl's body. "Well, my name is Shelly. My husband wanted a little girl for his birthday, so, I got him one. The little brat wouldn't shut up though, so I got her a nanny. Satisfied?" Sara's blood boiled. This woman was crazy! She was definitely out of her mind. 'Good thing I'm trained in weaponless defense. At least that didn't go to waste.' Sara put a protective arm around Lindsey before speaking again, "Let us go. We have done nothing to you, and if you don't harm us then I will ask the attorney to lessen your sentence." Shelly gave another laugh, a high, cruel, laugh that echoed around the cement walls. "You really think it's that easy? Well, if you want, you can go ahead and leave, the kid's mine though. You hear? MINE. Plus, I'm sure you'll make a fine present for my husband, hah." Sara suddenly released Lindsey and made a lunge towards the woman. She in turn took one step back and sealed the door closed from the outside. "Damn it!" Sara shouted and immediately regretted it, the little girl on the bed turned to stare at her with big eyes. "Mommy says that's not a very good word." Sara nodded, remembering Catherine for a split second before returning to the present situation. "Yes, your mommy's right. It's not a very nice word to say, I'm sorry. I won't say it again. Promise."   
  
Sara walked around their prison, looking at every wall over and over again, trying to find some means of escape. She only discovered an ugly, bare bulb positioned at the very center of the room. There was no switch, however. Finally, hearing Lindsey's whimper on the other side of the room, Sara walked over to the solitary bed and sat down. "Lindsey, how long have you been here?" Sara's voice was etched with concern, this was not a healthy environment for a little girl, for anyone, "I've been here for a long while. A very long while, I miss my Mommy. Is she coming to get me? That woman isn't very nice. I'm hungry Sara, very hungry." Lindsey jumped from subject to subject, almost delusional. "Did that woman give you anything to eat, Lindsey? Anything at all?" The little girl shook her head no. Sara felt her blood turn cold. "Lindsey, honey, what do you mean the woman is mean. Is she mean because she didn't feed you?" The little girl, again, shook her head no, "She hurt me." Sara suddenly withdrew her hand from Lindsey's arm. Not wanting to hurt the little girl of there was a bruise there. She then got off the bed and headed towards the door, "It won't move Sara, I tried already." Sara turned back to look at the little girl, suddenly noticing how frail her body seemed in the darkness. She nodded slowly and plastered a smile on her face. Then, she continued to the door. Sara stood there for a second, and noticed that there was no handle, they were totally trapped. She began beating upon the cement walls, oblivious of the pain. "We need some light in here!!!" She continued beating at the door for almost five minutes, alternating between her hands and feet, and then finally the single bulb flickered on. From the other side of the door, she heard a muffled voice, "You got two hours."  
  
Sara sighed, her plan had worked, but now, her hands were bleeding. The small bumps on the door had cut her hands in several places and they were starting to seep blood. As she heard a small sniffle, she turned her attention away from her hands but to the lonely child on the bed. The sight took Sara's breath away. Lindsey's clothes where hanging on her body, covered in dirt. Her face and exposed arms were covered in cuts and bruises. Her eyes were filled with tears. Sara rushed to the little girl and hugged her tenderly. "Lindsey, what happened? Tell me what happened." Lindsey sniffled again and lowered her head. "The lady got mad at me because I was crying. She said I was being bad, but I just want my mommy." Sara couldn't believe it. The poor little girl, she must have been horrified. "Don't worry Lindsey, ok? I will protect you now. I won't let the mean woman hurt you anymore. I promise." Lindsey smiled at the older woman and lay cradled in her arms.  
  
A few minutes later a sleeping child lay in Sara's arms. For the very first time. She was awed by the image, this pure little soul was so helpless, so in dire need of her mother. 'Catherine should be here, not me. I'm not a mother, and I probably never will be. Most men have more maternal instinct than me. I hope I can help Lindsey just a little bit.' Sara was quietly brooding when suddenly the lights went out. Time was up. Sara slowly uncurled Lindsey's arms from her waist and settled down on the bed. She half-heartedly covered the little girl with the excuse of a blanket and wrapped her arms around the child. She lay there, in the dark. Cold, hungry, shivering. Also, thinking of Grissom. 


	13. Flaring Tempers 13

Chapter 13  
  
Grissom waved a patrol car over and a couple of men got out. "What's the problem here, Mr...Grissom." Grissom's ID tag was laying crooked upon his breast. "One of our CSI's disappeared. While gathering evidence, I think." The two nodded, "Hasn't anyone secured the crime scene?" Grissom was becoming irritated, couldn't these two blokes just go and find his Sara? She might be in a lot of trouble and they're asking meaningless questions. "Yes, someone has, but this was away from the crime scene and I don't think that the whole neighborhood was scoured, do you?" Grissom sarcastically asked the police. When they didn't respond he continued, "I found some of my partner's stuff in these bushes. And that's...all." Grissom sighed, his eyes filled with sorrow but the police men barely noticed. "We will do everything we can. Hey, Sherman, call for three more officers, we gotta find this CSI." Grissom felt that much relieved, they were at least getting some people on this. He got out his cell phone and called Nick and Warrick. Who knew where those two went anyways. Maybe they were pursuing the bus driver or something or with Greg in the lab or somewhere else, suddenly Grissom's thoughts were interrupted "Nick, here." Grissom heavily sighed before turning to the phone, "Nick. Sara's gone." he heard a sharp intake of breath from the other side and a muttering of curse words. "Damn it, Grissom, what did you do this time? Why do you keep doing this to Sara?!? If YOU don't care about her that doesn't mean the rest of us don't!" Grissom was amazed, at first he didn't understand, then the words hit him full force and he felt his heart breaking. Nick was thinking that Sara left. "Nick. Calm down, no, Sara didn't LEAVE, or not voluntarily at least. She was kidnaped." The other side of the phone was deadly silent for a couple of moments, "Where are you Gris?"  
  
In a couple of minutes a screeching Tahoe came up to the bus stop where Grissom was sitting on the sidewalk. Two men jumped out of the car and rushed over to Grissom. Warrick was the first to speak. "Ok, Grissom, what happened?" Grissom told them as much as he knew and then fell silent. "Well, what are you sitting there for? Get up, will you? What, you hate Sara so much you won't even try and help her?!?" Nick flew of at Grissom. Sara was like his sister. Not counting the biological difference, Sara WAS his sister. And here they were, doing nothing. "Nick, don't you ever say that again." Grissom's voice was low, steely, taking command. Nick and Warrick both shut up, this was their boss now, not their friend. Take all of your stuff and get ready to process another potential crime scene.   
  
The three men worked at the two crime scenes long into the night. Everyone had gone home except one police man who was yawning uncontrollably, he was there to make sure no one came back. 'Like that would help.' Thought Grissom. They collected every piece of evidence that they could find. They had a lot of useful and useless objects and they finally ran out of collection bags as the evidence ceased to be found. Sara was now missing for 12 hours. Lindsey, a day and a half. When they got back to the lab, no one was around. Even Greg went home, not knowing about Sara, or he would've been there in a flash. As Warrick was walking in the front, he decided to go to the break room so they could all talk about the problem a little bit. Decide what to do. As they were all utterly exhausted, even Warrick did not notice the closed door leading to the break room and soundly smacked into it. Grissom was the first to speak, "Hey, War, you all right?" Warrick nodded, a bit dazed. Nick looked at his two friends who were speaking and walking as if in a daze, and he was going to join them soon. "Look, all of us are tired, way beyond tired actually. We have worked two and a half shifts, let's just leave the evidence in a secure place, go home, rest for a few hours and then come back and we'll all feel better and probably find out a whole lot more than we would right now." Warrick was mulling the thought over in his head but Grissom piped up, "Nick. How could you do that? Sara and Lindsey need our help right now. We can't just abandon them." Nick was ready for this, he didn't want to leave Sara and Lindsey in the dark, but they couldn't go on, "Grissom, I know that. But think about this: right now, we're all tired and weary, we'll probably contaminate evidence rather than figure stuff out. How will we live with ourselves then? Knowing that we failed both Lindsey AND Sara just because we were sleepy?" Grissom nodded, he couldn't fight anymore, he just couldn't do it. He had to sleep, all of them had to. Warrick who was quiet all this time finally spoke, "Where's Catherine?" Nick's head jerked up, he forgot all about Catherine. "Don't worry, she had to do that interview remember? Speak on television about Lindsey. She told me she would go to my house afterwards, she can rest there, and I'll keep an eye on her." Both of the lower CSI's nodded, Grissom thought of everything. He'd never forget about Catherine. All three workers went out and hailed one cab. They were being dropped off in order and Grissom was the last person and he wearily got out of the yellow vehicle and made his way to his apartment. He cautiously opened the door and saw a light coming from the kitchen. Kicking off his shoes, a very tired Grissom appeared in front of a very worried Catherine in the kitchen. "Gris, are you ok? Here, sit down, sit down, you've been gone for so long. Would you like some coffee? You look terrible." Grissom sat down at the kitchen table and put his head down, mumbling to Catherine, "Sorry I was gone for so long. Nick, War, and I collected evidence at your house and dropped it off at the lab." Catherine, too, sat down, across from Grissom. "Lindsey? Sara?" Grissom lifted his head and looked at Catherine, "I'm sorry." Catherine's eyes threatened to spill tears and there was nothing Grissom could do. "Cath, we have a considerable amount of evidence, don't worry, we will find them. Now that Lindsey has Sara to take care of her she will be much safer. I'll bet anything that both people got kidnaped by the same person. Sara will not let ANYTHING happen to Lindsey, you know that don't you?" Catherine nodded. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Catherine shook her head no, "I'm not tired Grissom, I'm not. Just worried sick." Grissom looked stern, "Catherine, the guest room is made up, I hope that you have brought some of your stuff from your house." When Catherine nodded her head and pointed to a black bag by the wall, Grissom sighed. "Catherine, the guest room is ready. Come on." The two adults left the kitchen and both went to their own rooms.   
  
Grissom did not sleep right, he kept getting images of a screaming little girl and of a dead Sara lying in a pool of blood. He awoke once and thought he had been screaming in his dream. He plodded over to the guest room hoping that he did not wake Catherine up by his childish behavior. He peeked in and saw the sleeping woman. Satisfied, he was about to return to his own bed when Catherine started thrashing about. Grissom watched, hoping that she would soon stop and sleep peacefully again. When Catherine started mumbling something Grissom started to go into the room and finally she was screaming. He couldn't make out the words but it was terrifying. He rushed over to her bed and carefully shook her awake. "Catherine, shhh, it's all right. Everything will be ok." Catherine finally awoke from her nightmare and started crying. "Grissom, where's my baby? Where is she? Where IS she?!?" Grissom could do nothing to soother her, he just sat there on the bed, holding Catherine in a hug as she began to cry, "First...it's, it's Lindsey, then, now, it's Sara. I was so mean to her, Grissom, so mean, I have to see her. Apologize to her again. Grissom, we have to find her." Grissom nodded, softly stroking Catherine's hair. "Don't worry, as soon as Nicky or Warrick call, we will get up and go over to the lab." Catherine didn't respond, and when Grissom looked down, the woman's eyes were closed. Grissom smiled warmly and laid her down on the pillow. He then went back to his own bed and tried to sleep.   
  
A few hours later, Nick called, "Hey, Gris? Warrick and I are meeting at the lab in an hour. Will that give you and Catherine enough time?" Grissom, still a little drowsy grunted his approval and went to wake Catherine. He knocked on the door and when he heard a sleepy, "Come in," he entered. "That was Nicky, he just called. We're meeting at the lab in an hour. I'm gonna grab a quick shower, there's another bathroom just across the hall. Then, I'll see what we can have for breakfast." Catherine nodded and grissom disappeared into the hallway. About 15 minutes later Grissom and Catherine emerged from their showers at the same time. Both immensely refreshed, they started making breakfast. Catherine was occupied with coffee, while Grissom was cooking an omelette. They ate their breakfast in silence, and when they drank the last cup of coffee Grissom looked at Catherine and seeing her nod, he got out his car keys. They arrived at the lab exactly five minutes before Warrick and Nick. Once they were there, each person got a specific number of items and went out to work. Grissom looking at a dirt sample, Nick working on some finger prints, Warrick trying to identify a footprint, and Catherine was at Greg's, trying to extract some DNA from a cigaret butt. All were working diligently, quietly, effectively. 


	14. Flaring Tempers 14

Chapter 14  
  
Sara woke up to Lindsey's screams. The little girl was asking for her mother again. Sara tried everything to quiet down the child, but she just wouldn't hush. Sara quietly noticed how her stomach rumbled. She could scarcely keep her mind on the poor child than her stomach. "Lindsey, Lindsey, it's all right. You'll see your Mommy, you will. It might take a little while, but I'll do everything I can to make sure you can see her again. Ok?" Lindsey didn't hear Sara above her wails and kept on crying. Sara heard the footsteps again and fear gripped her stomach almost as hard as hunger. Shelly opened the door and stood there with an angry scowl on her face. The light was turned on now. Sara looked at the woman's face, it wasn't very pretty. Her eyes were blood shot and her face ghostly pale. The smell of alcohol wafted towards Sara and she shuddered. "Shut up! Shut up right now. I can hear you all the way at the house. Shut up!" Sara quickly made a mental note. Their 'prison' was probably not a basement, but something else. A cellar maybe? But not a basement, according to the woman. Sara gathered Lindsey in her arms. "Leave her alone, you..you..." Not wanting to say the word in front of the child Sara fell silent. "What? Huh, what? Huh? You little wretch, I'll teach you." The woman advanced toward the bed trying to hit the little girl. Lindsey ducked behind Sara and the other tried to block Shelly's punch. But she couldn't. Sara was much weaker than she thought and the punch fell on her arm. She winced in pain and the woman made to try again. "Leave her alone!!! Lindsey, go, go over there." Lindsey was looking at Sara's pain stricken face. "No, Sara, I wanna stay here with you." Sara couldn't believe it, "Come on Linds, just stay in that corner over there. Ok? Here, take the blanket." As Sara talked, blows rained down upon her back. She winced in pain as the little girl stumbled over to the farthest corner, dragging the blanket behind her. Sitting down, she huddled in the little corner.   
  
Sara finally turned around to face the mad woman. The other raised her hand again and noticed the child had moved. She made a move to go around the bed but Sara blocked her. "Get away," she said weakly, "Go away!" Shelly smirked, "Not before the child is punished. She must know it is wrong to scream in the middle of the night." Sara was beyond weak now: she was cold, hurt, hungry. She got up and moved around the bed, facing Shelly, ready to protect Catherine's child. "Move now, or you will get the same treatment as her." Shelly pointed a bony finger at Lindsey's corner. Sara held her ground. Shelly's eyes flashed with anger, "You asked for it." Shelly raised her hand and struck Sara on the face. "Sara!!!" Lindsey was horrified, her savior and new found friend was getting badly hurt. The other woman was too weak to do anything but fall onto the hard cement floor. She lay there, trying to catch her breath, while a warm trickle of blood ran down her cheek. Shelly started to move towards the corner, and Sara whispered to Lindsey, "Lindsey, come here now. Come to me, I'll protect you." Lindsey was grateful to rush towards the woman and try to make the pain go away. She ducked under the arms of Shelly and slithered under Sara's arm. Shelly was outraged, screaming out her fury she dove for the child. Sara, covered Lindsey's whole body with her own and lay there, preparing for the worst. In her deadly fury, Shelly started to kick Sara, everywhere and anywhere. Blows rained down upon her sides, legs, arms, head.   
  
Finally, as the beating ceased, Sara got enough strength and courage to say one last thing to their captor, "You know, this never would've happened if you had given any food to us. At least the child." And then, she sank into fortifying blackness that covered her troublesome thoughts.   
  
Grissom and the rest of the gang were all in the DNA lab, waiting for the results. Finally, the printer buzzed and a paper was ejected. Catherine was granted the right to see it first, and the name left her speechless. Nick got a full list of every single person living in Catherine's neighborhood. Everyone: down to the last little baby. All of their DNA samples were taken, which took approximately a day with a max number of CSI's working on this tedious task. Then, they started comparing the DNA extracted from a cigaret butt and the results just came. Grissom softly tapped Catherine's shoulder and she turned around to face her colleagues with wide eyes, "It's Mrs. Field." No one responded, they were waiting for an explanation, "It's this woman that lives on the street opposite mine. She has lots of animals, and that's about all I know. But, I can't believe this. SHE has my baby? And Sara?" Grissom sighed, "Catherine, you of all should expect the unexpected." Catherine stared at Grissom with a shocked expression. Staring for a few seconds, she finally spoke, "Yes. You're right. So...why are we standing here? Let's go!" She then stormed out of the lab and into the parking lot, the three men trailed behind.   
  
All four friends crowded on the porch of Mrs. Field's house. A very drunk woman opened the door. "Mrs. Field? I'm Gil Grissom and I'm with the forensics team. We have a warrant to search the premises." The woman smirked, "Whatever, go ahead, just don't bother me. Got it?" Without waiting for a response the woman stumbled back into the living room where she was watching tv.   
  
The CSI's piled in and started work. They had to find anything that might have presented the idea that either Sara or Lindsey were in the house or anywhere near it. Warrick, though, held back and stayed outside. Trying to find any evidence out of doors. Half an hour later everyone met up on the porch. Catherine, Nick, and Grissom all shook their heads, indicating they had not found anything. "Well, all I found was a set of small footprints, about 70 feet away from the house, I set up markers. And, also, the soil was disturbed in one place. It looked like drag marks but they just suddenly stop in the middle of nowhere, just like the footprints, they lead absolutely nowhere." Everyone nodded, "Well, I presume you took pictures and casts and followed procedure." Warrick nodded with a smile on his face, dangling an evidence bad in front of him, "Well, we didn't find much inside. Mrs. Field does have some bruises on her hands though, especially on her palms and such. The marks left when someone beats on a door very hard with a fist, you know? Didn't look much like self-defense." As Grissom stopped, Catherine continued, "We gave her a card with a date set for tomorrow so she can get sobered up and come in for an interrogation." Nick finally spoke, "Yes, well, let's go back to the lab and try to piece everything together. Catherine, you should stop by your house and bring a pair of Lindsey's shoes so we can identify it to the print that Warrick found." Pausing for a moment, Nick wistfully looked around, "Well, I'm out." Nick started going back to the Tahoes that were parked in the drive way. 


	15. Flaring Tempers 15

Chapter 15  
  
The night Lindsey was missing for four whole days and Sara three and a half, Catherine was suffering from extensive nightmares. She never ceased thrashing about and it came to the point where grissom was sleeping in a chair next to Catherine's bed, subconsciously rubbing her hand in his sleep to soothe her. She woke up every half hour screaming for her daughter. Grissom would always be there to comfort her, and finally, after a couple of hours of this, Grissom sleepily climbed into Catherine's bed, and putting enough distance between them embraced her in a hug. There was no more screams that night. Miles away, Sara comforted a whimpering Lindsey but her thoughts were far far away. On her life, her job, her friends, her...Grissom.   
  
Sara awoke slowly, her eyelids fluttering in the light. 'Oh, the light is on. Something's going on.' Sara quickly sat up and accidently nudged Lindsey. The girl woke up and saw Sara: she was holding her head in her hands. Because she sat up so quickly she got a wave of nausea and a terrible head ache. She carefully lied back down. "Sara, Sara! Are you ok?" Lindsey nudged Sara's arm and the other gave a whimper. "I'm so sorry, is that where the lady hit you? Does it hurt a lot?" Sara spoke softly, too softly, "Yes, Lindsey, the lady hurt me there. I'm not feeling very well, and don't know how much longer I can protect you. How are YOU feeling?" Lindsey's eyes welled up with tears, "I'm hungry Sara, very hungry, and thirsty. Sara, please don't leave me. I'm afraid of the lady." Lindsey lay down beside Sara, looking into her face. Mustering up her strength, Sara spoke again, "Lindsey, can you please look around? The light is on, it shouldn't be. Please look around, then come back to me. Please come back to me..." Lindsey listened intently and waited for Sara to continue speaking. When Sara's eyelids slowly closed she jumped out of the bed and almost crushed a couple of plates. She suddenly cried out. "Sara, Sara, look!!!" Sara softly grunted. There on the floor, just a few inches from where Lindsey jumped there was one massive plate laden with food. Beside that stood a two-liter bottle of water, two glasses, and some silverware. "Sara climbed back on the bed and softly whispered in Sara's ear, "There's food and water. We won't be hungry anymore Sara. There's a lot of food." Sara's faces spread into a weak smile. "Eat it all Lindsey, you need to keep up your strength." Lindsey was shocked, was Sara really giving up? "No, no!!! There's enough for the two of us." Lindsey went and grabbed an apple from the tray and held it up to Sara, the other did not respond. Sara was heavily bruised, had a migraine, hungry, cold, tired. Her body couldn't cope anymore and she slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
All four CSI's were sitting in the interrogating room, waiting for Brass to arrive with the suspect. They were all anxious, so anxious to question this woman. Finally, the door squeaked open and brass appeared, leading a woman by her arm. Mrs. Field sat down and stared intently at Catherine. Before Grissom could begin the questioning, Catherine snapped. "What are you looking at?!?" Nick and Warrick looked on in astonishment, you couldn't talk to a suspect like that. Especially when you're about to question them. Mrs. Field smiled, "You. . . remind me of. . . someone." Catherine tensed up but kept quiet. Grissom shot her a stern look which she returned with a ferocious glare of her own. Nick noticed this little gesture and scooted closer to Catherine putting a reassuring hand on her arm. Grissom started the interrogation, "Mrs. Field, where were you four days ago, approximately 7:15 in the morning?"   
  
"I was at home making coffee for my husband." Warrick jumped in, "Where was your husband when we searched your house yesterday?" Mrs. Field's eyes went hazy, her gaze wondered and she answered uncertainly, "He was, out. Taking a walk..." She finally returned to the present and fixed her gaze upon Catherine. Trying not to lose her temper, Catherine asked the next question. "While we were looking, we saw no man's clothing or um..accessories. How would you explain that?" The accused woman never blinked, "I don't." and fell silent. Warrick was the next to speak, "How do you explain the fact that YOUR cigaret butt was found at the place where two people disappeared?" Mrs. Field slowly put her hands on the table and leaned half way across it, towards Catherine, totally ignoring Warrick's question.. "She looks just like you...imagine that..." Catherine's eyes shot daggers. "If you have done ANYTHING to my daughter or my friend I will personally come after you, you hear me? I will not stop until I have hunted you down and RAN you into the ground!!!" Nick stood up and dragged Catherine up by her hand. "Let go!" she hissed, "That bitch has my daughter. My DAUGHTER!" Nick would not let go and he started heading towards the exit, Grissom spoke up with a cold voice. "Catherine, go and cool down. Nick, please accompany her." Catherine was surprised, Grissom was her friend, he was supposed to side with her, not push her out of the equation. "Gris! She has my daughter!! We all know she does, she probably has Sara too. No, let me stay, I HAVE to stay!" Grissom said nothing, and looked over at Brass for help. Brass opened his mouth but was silenced by the raging woman, "Don't you say a word Brass, I was talking to Grissom." Grissom looked at his own hands, he knew what Catherine was talking about, but she was compromising the case. Mrs. Field could get away form them just because of this little outburst. "She has Sara too. Aren't you going to do anything about this? Grissom, listen to me." She broke loose from Nick's grip and started back towards the table. "You have my daughter and my friend. Tell me where they are! Where are you keeping them?" Catherine was by the table already, gripping the edge until her knuckles turned white. "Cath, please don't do this. Go with Nick and cool down." Catherine paid no heed and Nick advanced towards her and again put a firm hand on her shoulder so that she would not lunge towards the woman sited on the other side of the table. "Where are they?!? Tell me! You will die for this, die, you hear me? If the judge won't do it, I will. Tell me you son of a bitch, I know you're hiding them somewhere!!!" Catherine finally attempted to fly at Mrs. Field, threatening to do considerable physical damage. Good thing that Nick was there, who lunged right after Catherine and stopped her about a foot from the suspect. "Let me go! You have no right to treat me like that. I have seniority over you Nick, now let me go, damn it!" Nick was looking doubtful, but Grissom came to his rescue. "And I have seniority over you. Catherine, you are suspended form this case. I'm sorry. Please leave this room, that's an order." Catherine looked dumbfound, how could he do this to her? Did he not care? Not care for Lindsey's well being, or if not Lindsey's then surely Sara's. Or was she wrong all this time about him? "Gris, you can't do this to me. It is my child!" Catherine would not leave. Grissom was tearing himself up on the inside, he was treating his old friend very cruelly, taking her off the case, but he could not compromise this case. Especially when a child was involved and their own CSI. He finally spoke, "And it is MY Sara. Nick. . . " Nick took the command and moved towards the door with Catherine in tow, that is when Mrs. Field chose to speak, "You know, the longer you keep me here, the longer they suffer." Catherine turned around so fast she almost experienced whiplash, "Griss!!!" No one knew her anymore, this was the motherly Catherine that would go to any lengths at all to protect her child. Nick kept a firm hold on her and they finally exited out the door.   
  
Catherine erupted when they were finally out of earshot in the break room. "I can't believe you Nick! How could you do that to me?" Nick was already feeling very low, it has been four days since Lindsey's been missing and Sara, three and a half. He knew he had done what was right, by taking Catherine out of that room before their only suspect got killed, but he still felt lousy. "Catherine, I'm sorry. You know I had to do it. You would've killed her. She's our only lead right now. And with what you did already, she could get all lawyered up and then they'll have your job for harassing that woman, much less threatening to kill her." Catherine understood but she couldn't let it go, it was her maternal instinct to go after that woman. "Nicky, I know, I know all that. But, it's my child." she paused for a second, thinking of a way to explain this to her friend. "Remember that plane? If it involves the protection of my child I fight to the death. Remember? My views haven't changed. It's my JOB Nick, to protect my child. And there sits the kidnapper in the other room and what am I supposed to do? Sit there like she's my best female buddy? Well, news flash: my best female buddy is with my child, God knows where. And, I can't do this anymore, Nicky," Catherine's voice began to break and tears sprung up in her eyes, "I just can't. This is the last straw, my child is gone, all of my friends have turned against me...I..." She stopped as a torrent of tears rushed down her cheeks. Nick rushed to Catherine's side and hugged her. "Cath, no one has turned their back on you. No one, you still have all of your friends, they are behind you 100%. You hear that?" Catherine nodded into his shoulder and sniffed a couple of times. "I'm sorry, Nicky. I'm so sorry. I don't mean to cause you anymore problems. We have enough of them as it is. I'm just trying to help." Catherine suddenly stepped back away from Nick as an idea formed in her mind. "Please tell Grissom I'm very sorry. I..I'm going to.....I have to.....just tell Grissom he doesn't know how sorry I am, how sorry I will be....but I have to do this..." She broke away and inched towards the door, grabbing her purse from a chair on the way. Nick knew something was up, "Catherine, what are you talking about? Don't do anything you will regret, Cath! Don't go, Catherine!!! Don't, Grissom will kill you, whatever it is you are about to do." Catherine stood in the doorway for a second, "I'm sorry." she whispered and disappeared down the long hallway. 


	16. Flaring Tempers 16

Chapter 16   
  
Lindsey relished the food that was on the plate. She carefully divided it into two unequal portions. She took the smallest one for herself and left the much bigger ration for Sara. The water she drank sparingly. Once she heard Sara mumble something, but when she came over with some food, she was quiet again, like always. The small child began to worry, the lights have been on for an awfully long time. And that mean woman, Shelly, had not come down for a long time. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Lindsey, Sara began to move. Slowly at first but then feeling the bed for the child, "Lindsey? Lindsey?!?!" Her hand felt no small leg or arm, no warm body against her, asking for comfort, the bed was empty. "LINDSEY!!!" Sara thought that Shelly had taken the girl somewhere while she was sleeping, somewhere far, far away where she could not protect her. The girl rushed off the floor and onto the bed, "Sara, I'm here. I was just eating something. Are you hungry? There's lots left." She eyed her new friend worriedly. There was a horrid cut on her cheek, bruises over her face, the pale face stood out against her black sweater, the eyes sunken, and her hands all blue form the cold. Sara nodded slightly and Lindsey quickly rushed over with some fruit. Placing them by Sara's pillow, she tried to help the woman sit up. Finally accomplishing the task, Sara began on a banana. With a mouth full of fruit, she started asking Lindsey questions. "How long have I been sleeping? Have you eaten? Was Shelly down here while I was asleep? How long has the light been on?" Lindsey looked on with wonder as Sara devoured the banana and moved onto the apple. "Umm, you haven't been moving for a long, long time, I thought you left me." She sniffled a little and inched a little closer to Sara, "But, I did eat, so I'm not hungry anymore. I saved you a lot of food and water too," Sara smiled at this remark. With every second, Sara seemed to gain more and more strength. The color returning to her cheeks a little, and her eyes sparkled at the child's kindness. 


	17. Flaring Tempers 17

Chapter 17  
  
Grissom and Warrick continued questioning Mrs. Field. Not very surprisingly, as soon as Catherine left, she lost interest and would not answer any more question. Finally, after a few unanswered questions and about ten minutes of silence from the suspect, Mrs. Field chose to speak. "Now, if you would be so kind, I really must get going. My husband doesn't like it when dinner is late." the words slipped off her tongue so coyly, everyone in that room knew they were false. Or, not the whole truth, at least. Finally, from a corner of the room, Brass spoke. "You know, we have enough to keep you here as long as we want. Why would we want to let you go?" Grissom looked on worriedly, if the woman really was the culprit, Brass was making tings worse. Didn't she just practically say, 'I got your child and woman. If you don't let me go, they'll suffer.' Mrs. Field smiled sweetly, venomously, "Sure. Keep me as long as you like. You'll have my husband to deal with then." Brass huffed, "Well, then, I guess we will, won't we now?" Grissom immediately strode over to Brass's shady corner of the room and whispered into his ear, "Do you really think that was necessary? I think that she has Sara and Lindsey locked away somewhere and if we keep her who will look after them?" Brass still wasn't sure where Grissom was going, "The husband maybe?" he cruelly joked. "BRASS!!! What we will get is another warrant, a complete one. We can go anywhere, see anything, bag everything we think is evidence. And for now, we let her go." While Brass and Grissom were whispering together, Warrick crept up to them and when Grissom paused, he quietly asked, "So, what's the plan guys?" Grissom jumped half way across the room, "Geez Warrick! Do you HAVE to sneak up on us like that?" Warrick looked hurt, he only wanted to protect the conversation from the suspect's ears. "Grissom, I'm sorry, I guess we're just all sitting on pins and needles." Grissom nodded, "Uh huh." and then all three of them left the room. Getting the warrant would be no problem.   
  
Catherine sat in her car, in front of her own house. Debating, 'Should I go through with it or not? Should I? I might get fired? Well.....what the hell am I thinking? Of course I should, it's my child!!! And my friend,' She finally got out and walked into her own, unlocked home. There was an officer right inside the door, guarding the crime scene. "Excuse me Ma'am, no one is allowed to come in here." Catherine scoffed, "I know that," she flashed her CSI id at him and angrily muttered, "And it's MY house." The office looked ridiculous standing there, not having anything else to say, "Sorry," he muttered and stepped off to the side. Catherine thought, 'Now that's better.' And made her way up the stairs. She got a large duffle bag from her closet and started collecting some things. A change of clothes and undergarments, some make-up necessities, hair brush and other hair stuffs, hygiene products, and some other knick knacks. Afterwards, she went into the guest room, and from a drawer got out a pair of binoculars. Then, she went into Lindsey's room and gathered her favorite stuffed animal into the bag also. She finally changed from her uncomfortable high heels into sneakers and went into the kitchen. From there, she started collecting food and water. A large amount of bottled water went into the duffel back followed by eatable products. The police officer peeked in and stuttering tried to do his job, "Um, I was instructed..to, umm, to, make sure that, uhh, no one contaminates the crime scene...or..uh, takes anything away." Catherine turned to bite the head of the rookie and almost felt sorry for the officer, "Well, this IS my own home, and if you MUST know, I'm gathering some necessities to stay at a hotel." The officer nodded, knowing that whatever he said will be hushed by this 'woman-on-a-mission'.Finally, before she rushed out the door, Catherine grabbed a woolen jacket and a couple of pillows from her couch. Then, burdened with her possessions she clambered into the car.  
  
She only had about three minutes behind the wheel, and a good thing that was. Catherine's hands were shaking so much the car almost went out of control. She finally arrived there. The horrid place, only a mile away from her own house. She sighed, there was no car in the driveway, Mrs. Field was away, obviously not back from the interrogation yet. The house was the very last one on the street, far away from any other houses, lots of room and privacy. On the right side of the house was a thick forest extending about three miles and finally ending at a road. Catherine successfully maneuvered her car along a worn trail on the forest floor, and drove it off into the foliage as much as she could without breaking or grazing any tress. She spent half an hour trying to cover up her car with various branches that she found laying everywhere. In the end, she had done such an amazing job that some birds actually perched on the hood, until Catherine came up and shooed them away. Before she got back into her vehicle, she covered up the tire tracks by brushing long branches full of leaves across the ground. No one could suspect a thing even if they did venture to go out into the forest for some unheard of reason. She finally settled in her car and got out the pair of binoculars that she had stowed away into her duffel bag. She settled her gaze on the house that could be seen between the leaves of Catherine's hiding place. Then, Catherine comfortably positioned herself in the driver's seat of her car and started the long, tedious, process of staking out a place.   
  
A few hours after the interrogating of Mrs. Fields, Jim Brass got his warrant which he passed down to Grissom. While Warrick and Grissom were going back to Mrs. Field's house to follow up on some of Grissom's haunches, Warrick finally remembered Nick. "Yo, man, I'm gonna go get Nicky, all right?" Grissom nodded and watched Warrick sprint off down the hallway, almost knocking into a Dactyloscopist on the way. He chuckled softly as he saw Warrick swerve and dive into the next hall before turning to Brass, "Hey, do you think that you could dig up some info on Mrs. Field's husband? An on Mrs. Field herself? Maybe there's a rap sheet or something." Brass quickly walked away to get his job done and Grissom was left alone to wait for his two CSI's. While he was standing aimlessly in the middle of the hallway, he decided to give Catherine a call. Surely she was at his house, maybe in her car driving somewhere. He took out his cell phone and dialed up the familiar number. The dialed number rang for a long time until a very agitated Catherine snapped from the other end. "Willows," Grissom mentally prepared himself for what was about to come. He had royally pissed Catherine off, and he knew he was going to pay before things were going to get better. "Hey, it's Grissom. Um..Cath, I understand that you might.." Catherine immediately cut him off, "Hey, Gris, I'm in the middle of something very important. I'll talk to you later." Grissom relaxed, later, means that she might forget about her undying rage. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook." she added savagely and clicked the phone off. Grissom heart started going a hundred beats a minute. Boy was he in for it. His attention was caught, though, by two running men that came sprinting past him, "Hey, Gris, meet you at the car, I'm driving." Warrick huffed as he ran. "No, I'm driving," Nick yelled over his shoulder, he wouldn't be undone. Grissom wondered at their free spirits and set after them at a leisurely pace. There was no way he would be seen running like a small school boy. When he finally reached the car he saw Warrick occupying the passenger seat beside the driver and gave him a stern look. The other squeezed himself in between the two front seats and plopped down in the back. Grissom got in and Nick sped away, breaking all possible speed limits and making the other two passengers pray for their lives.  
  
A few hours later, Catherine was still sitting in her car, her gaze fixed directly at the house. She only had a small snack during this period of time, and no one had come or gone to the house. Apparently they were still interrogating Mrs. Fields. . . without her. All of a sudden, a blue Tahoe pulled up and three men got out. 'Grissom.' She thought and watched as the three men split up into three different directions. Grissom went in through the front door, Warrick went inside through the back door, and Nick stayed outside, walking around the side of the house until he disappeared. How Catherine wished that she could be there, in that house, helping solve the case, instead of hiding cowardly in a car staking out a place. 'How foolish of me. But...I had no other choice.' Catherine didn't know what to do anymore. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, she was having doubts. If Lindsey or Sara were inside, what good is to her if she's sitting outside? Or, wherever they are, maybe she's keeping them in a secluded place. Finally, Catherine decided to sit it out for a couple of days, and follow this woman if she ever went outside in her car. Thinking this: she finally settled down for a long wait.   
  
Grissom and Warrick set off looking around the house. Warrick searched downstairs and Grissom upstairs. As soon as he mounted the stairs, Grissom went to the main bedroom and located the closet. At the bottom, he found what he was looking for: shoes. He collected every single pair in separate evidence bags before he felt content with his job. This would produce another link between the crime scene and the suspect, hopefully proving in the conviction. Warrick diligently worked downstairs, trying to find any muddy or dirty footprints, hopefully belonging to a child. Also looking for any male touches to the house that might suggest Mrs. Field's husband living there. He found none. Nick was looking outside for any prints, any sign of anything unusual. He only found a set of prints, belonging to an adult, going up to about the middle of the back yard, suddenly stopping and backtracking, and those were made a couple of days ago, Nick knew that much. He would have to find out the suspect's shoe size to rule out the possibility of it being Sara's. Other than that, nothing else was found at Mrs. Field's house and the party of three left about an hour and a half later. From there, they went straight to the lab to see if they could make a match on the soil found from some of the shoes bagged by Grissom, to the soil taken from the hidden bush alcove.  
  
Catherine watched her boss and friends leave and much later saw Mrs. Field return, arms laden with bags. 'Hmm....someone went grocery shopping. But does she need THAT much food? Well, if her husband lives there. . . but we saw no male presence last time. What the hell,' She stared at the numerous bags that Mrs. Field desperately tried to hold on to, while figuring out the scenario in her head: arriving at a brick wall. As the woman went into her house, Catherine saw some lights turn on, and a shadowy figure walking back and forth in front of the windows. 'This is it.' She thought, and quietly crept out of her car, across the road and up to one of the windows of the house. Dusk already settled and it was getting darker by the minute, Catherine didn't need to worry about anyone seeing her, except Mrs. Field that is.  
  
She slowly crept up to the window and ducked under the outside shutters. Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, she curled her fingers around the wooden pane that covered the window and careful lifted her head a couple of inches. She saw the back of Mrs. Fields rummaging in the refrigerator. 'This is it,' she thought, 'If you do this, you better do it right.' And so, keeping her eyes a couple of millimeters above the wooden pane, she kept her eyes fixated on Mrs. Field's back. The old woman began turning around and Catherine let out a small yelp which caused the woman to obtain sharp reflexes which she used to spin around. Catherine disappeared about a nanosecond before the prying gaze of Mrs. Field's met with the window. Had she heard something? A woman's voice perhaps? Or was it just her imagination? She stealthily crept up to the window and looked out. Not seeing anything but pitch darkness, she released the curtains that were held back by a colorful blue ribbon. Catherine sat, dumbstruck, on the cold earth floor. That was close, so close. She had to be more careful, her nerves were so high strung that at the least sign of danger she let out a yelp. She decided that was enough snooping for one day and decided to head back to her little hideaway and rest for the night. Bent at the waist, almost to the ground, she crept back to into the woods, and by moving around in the dark for about twenty minutes, she finally found her car and quietly slipped in with the agility of a cat. She sat there in the front seat for a little while, trying to catch her breath. That was a very close call, it wouldn't do for Lindsey to be found and then come home to a dead mother. No, no, that wouldn't be too good. She sat there mulling the thought over and over, and noticed as the front door of the horrid house opened inch by inch. The air caught in her lungs, 'Did she really see me? Does she know I'm here? Is she coming after me?' She was afraid now, her palms sweaty, her breathing shallow, severe goose bumps covered her whole body and she began to shake uncontrollably. Catherine saw the woman take a few steps, staring straight into the woods where Catherine's vehicle was located, but then, looking down slowly, and collecting a cat off the porch she returned back inside. Catherine slowly let out her breath and climbed back into the rear of the car. She debated wether she should change her clothes now or not. She knew it was inevitable and had to be done in pitch darkness or in the blinding light of day. She chose to do it now, so that there would be a less chance of her getting discovered if anyone sees excessive movement in the forest as the product of her getting dressed. So, she took out a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt and somehow managed to change while banging several body parts against the hard inside of the car. Finally, having accomplished this, she took another light snack and settled down in the back seats with her coach pillows and a blanket.  
  
A little after Catherine settled down in an uneasy sleep, a curtain was moved from an upstairs window and an ugly face stared out. 'So, she actually did it. I knew she was desperate, but THIS much? Trying to get someone else's kid, shame on her.' Mrs. Field kept an horrifying scowl on as she thought of how the CSI woman had been sneaking around her own house. 'What, she thought she could get away with this? Hah, the stupid gal!!!" She started laughing with a cold, evil cackle, during which time a nightmare woke Lindsey up. At the same time that Sara couldn't comfort the screaming child. 


	18. Flaring Tempers 18

Chapter 18  
  
Sara mumbled in her sleep, deliriously. The only words that Lindsey could make out were Grissom, Catherine, sorry, Lindsey, I'm, and everything else was not understandable. Lindsey just sat by Sara's side, trying to comfort the woman but not succeeding. She wasn't hungry anymore because she ad eaten the last of her share of the food. The other share, Sara's looked delicious, but she would not go near it. The child tried waking Sara up, hoping the woman would comfort her, or even eat a little, do anything but just lie there, talking like a crazy person. There was half a bottle of water left, and Sara's small share of food. That was it. Lindsey tried going to sleep, but in the middle of the night, Sara started thrashing about violently and she feared that the woman would knock her off the bed. So, she curled up in a ball, right beside the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.   
  
Lindsey was awoken by some very loud footsteps. She slowly peeked up over the bed and stared in horror at the dingy door as the footsteps became louder and louder. She crept up to Sara's side and shook her slightly. "Sara, Sara, please wake up. Please. The woman is coming, she's going to hurt me. PLEASE!" As Sara was shaken she started her mumbling again since they subsided sometime a few hours ago. "Grissom....tell.....I'm sory.....Lidnsey....sorry.....I.....mean.......to.....Catherine......so sorry.......Lindsey....Grissom......Grissom.....Grissom......" She kept on without heading Lindsey, not waking up. Lindsey was frightened now. Sara couldn't protect her anymore, mommy wasn't there, she was all alone. Frightful of the dark that was inevitable, she swept the remaining food under the bed so that she would not knock it over if the mean lady decided to turn off the lights. She finally settled upon her knees behind the bed holding Sara's hand in her own, awaiting the arrival of the mean woman. Finally, the door opened and two eyes searched the room automatically. Mrs. Fields saw Sara stretched out on the bed, moving a little and talking about something, 'Did she say Grissom? That old man?' and a child behind the bed looking at her over the woman's body. She had another tray of food in her hand and she sat that down by the wall. "So, no more screaming?" She started advancing dangerously towards the bed until she was practically standing over Sara. "I got you one hell of a nanny, didn't I?" With hat, the woman slapped Sara's shoulder. It was a nice thing that Sara was not awake for should she have been, the slap would've brought stinging tears to her eyes. "Don't touch her!" Lindsey ran around the bed and wiggled her small body between the bed and the Mrs. Fields. "And what are you going to do about it, you stupid child. Move!" Lindsey didn't budge. She was trying to protect Sara as she had protected her. "Go away!!!" The woman smirked, "Go away. You want me to..go..away..." With each word that tumbled out of her mouth the volume grew louder. "If I go away, you know what's going to happen to you?!? You and your precious friend will die. You hear that? DIE!!!! But, I do not want you dead, my husband requested you, so, there!" With the conversation between the child and the woman grew louder, it took effect on Sara. Upon hearing the angry voices subconsciously, her mumbles got louder until she all but yelled them. That drove Mrs. Fields crazy. "Shut up you wench. Shut up!!!" This only increased Sara's loudness. It was like the two were having a yelling match and a small frightened child was in the middle. "Stop yelling at her, you're making it worse." Lindsey was terrified, what if Sara got hurt? "Get out of the way." She growled and pushed Lindsey to the side. The girl flew across the room and smashed hard against a cement wall. A slow trickle of blood oozed between her hair and onto the floor. She lay there, not moving. Barely registering what happened. As soon as the child was out of the way, the raging woman attacked Sara. Beating at the subconscious body, her rage soon left her and she fled out of the room. Cutting off the lights. 


	19. Flaring Tempers 19

Chapter 19  
  
This was it. Everything matched. The cigaret butt, the shoe print, the soil found on the shoes matched the soil in the bushes. "So, we have enough for an arrest right?" Grissom, Nick, and Warrick were all standing in front of Brass's desk, waiting impatiently for his answer. "Well, technically, yes, but..." Nick cut him off, "Technically, ok, technically, then go technically arrest her sorry butt. Why are we still here? We gotta arrest her and ask her more questions!" Grissom shot a stern look Nick's way and the other didn't say anymore. "But?" Brass looked uncomfortable, "Well, I did a background check for Mrs. Fields and Mr. Fields." Warrick was just as impatient as Nick, "Yes, yes?!?" Brass fixated his eyes on the three men, looking intently at each of them for a few seconds, "Well, the woman has nothing. No rap sheet, no arrests, nothing, zip. A saint." The two young CSI's let a disgusted sigh escape their lips. "Hey, you two, you wanna go wait outside? Ok, then. Brass?" Grissom was just as impatient, knowing that Sara could be in trouble, but he didn't show it. "But, the husband...he doesn't exist." Grissom looked as stunned as the two younger CSI's, "Yes. He passed away close to 7 years ago." Grissom was the first to speak out of the astonished trio, "But, she specifically mentioned her husband. That means she's..." Warrick finished his sentence, "Mentally insane." Brass sadly bobbed his head up and down. "So, we have to be twice as careful, we don't know what she is capable of." Grissom mulled over Brass's words for a few seconds and then started heading out, "We'll be waiting for the warrant in the break room." And the three men disappeared. Brass looked helpless, it would be a couple of hours before he could get a judge's consent to arrest this woman. With the lack of motive, 'Might as well try, or Grissom's gonna kill me.'   
  
In the break room, the CSI's sat down around the table. "Hey, anyone hear of Catherine?" Warrick totally forgot about her and was now enquiring. Grissom instantly became worried, "Yea, I called her yesterday, she said she was extremely busy, and hung up." Nick didn't respond, he looked nervously down at his hands, Warrick and Grissom looked at him at the same time and spoke as one, "Nick???" Warrick and Grissom briefly glanced at each other at the freakiness of the situation and Grissom took over. "Nick, where the hell did Catherine go???" Nick looked up to meet the two prying gazes of his friends. "She asked me to tell you that she was very sorry but she had to do this. Man..she was soooooo pissed at...." "Do WHAT? Nick? What is she going to do?" Grissom barked his question, "I don't know man! That's all she said." Warrick finally spoke, "Shit. She probably is over at the suspect's house...trying to find Lindsey and Sara." Grissom immediately whipped out his cell phone and punched in Catherine's number. It rang for what seemed like five minutes, bu finally a very groggy Catherine answered. "Yes?" Grissom was thrilled, at least she answered, "Catherine? Cath? It's Grissom, hey, where are you?" Hearing who it was Catherine switched her mode to a very pissed off lady, "Well, I can tell you where I'm not. I'm NOT on the case, bothering you, compromising it, if THAT'S what you wanted to hear. Because, remember, I'm not ON the case. But, also remember this, I AM doing something about it." Warrick and Nick could hear the conversation as clearly as if it was them on the phone instead of Grissom. "Damn it Catherine, this is no time to play foolish games. You know you are NOT supposed to interfere. Whatever it is you are doing or going to do, you better not." Warrick looked on with disgust, why was Grissom being so mean? This was Catherine his best friend! And here he was yelling at her. "Gris, slow down man," Grissom took no notice. "Catherine. The shift is not over, wherever you are, I want you here in an hour. There will be another case for you."   
  
"Excuse me? Be there in an hour? PLEASE, I'm not Sara,"  
  
"You're right, you're not. You've been here longer and you know better the consequences of disregarding orders."   
  
"You know what Grissom? I'm sick of this. And you STILL do NOT get this. Call you back when I have my baby back." And then there was a dial tone. Grissom lowered the phone from his ear and looked about him, astonished. Nick and Warrick couldn't believe what they had just heard. Grissom and Catherine never argued, never. And here they were, having a terrible feud, at a terrible time. Nick spoke up, "Whoa, Griss..." he didn't need to finish his sentence. Everyone fell into an uneasy silence which lasted for a couple of hours while Brass tiresomely tried to acquire the consent of the arrest.   
  
Catherine sat in the car huffing and puffing after Grissom's disturbing phone call. She decided to sit for about 15 minutes and cool down. Finally, after her blood boiled no more, she took out her binoculars and found the shadowy figure moving from one place to another. She finally had her chance when the figure stopped, back to the window, upstairs. That's when Catherine slid out of the car and once again crept up to the kitchen window. And the woman upstairs smirked to herself, she knew what the redhead did. Why else would she be standing with her back to the window for almost five minutes? Mrs. Fields finally moved away from the window and headed towards the kitchen. Purposefully avoiding the window. 'Let's reel in this fish, why don't we? She'll be another present for my husband. And a good one at that.' So, as an evil plan hatched in her mind, she began preparing yet another tray of food. Always keeping her back to the window, always. Catherine on the other hand, cautiously peeked over the window pane and stared in astonishment as the woman prepared food. 'Still no sign of her husband, that's good.' In about ten minutes, Mrs. Fields finished her preparation, putting more than usual since a new prisoner was about to be added. She carefully balanced the tray, a new bottled of water, and one glass. She made her way to the back door and with difficulty opened it. Catherine silently followed the windows outside to keep the suspect in view. When the windows ended and the corner of the house was in front of her, Catherine paused until she heard the slam of the back door being shut. She peeked over the edge and saw Mrs. Field walk out to the middle of her yard and suddenly stop, putting all of her possessions down. This puzzled Catherine greatly until she saw the woman's next movements. Mrs. Fields peeled back an artificial square of grass and then tugged on what looked like a cement door leading down to a cellar. She pushed it open, descended down a bit, gathered her belongings and disappeared below ground. 'Ah, so that's how that little bitch is hiding them. We should've known. But, that grass looks so real, no one can ever tell: not even the best lab in Las Vegas.' She hid behind the corner of the house until a few minutes later, she heard the resounding bang of the door. That's when she risked it all. She ran out to the spot where she thought the artificial grass was located and started pulling. It wouldn't budge. She had grabbed real grass by accident. She frantically searched the field until she found some footsteps, she eagerly followed them and came to the spot where the door lay concealed beneath. She pulled at the square of grass and finally at the concrete door. With a little difficulty she got it open and almost tumbled down the stairs in her frenzy. There, at the bottom in a little 5 by 5 meter square, was a door on one wall. It didn't have a lock or anything, it looked like an ordinary door made out of concrete and right beside it was a light switch that was turned off. She cautiously opened the door and seeing nothing but pitch black she flicked the switch to on. She stepped in and let out a shrill scream. "Lindsey!!" She obliviously rushed past the bed to where a crumpled child lay against the wall. 


	20. Flaring Tempers 20

Chapter 20  
  
Catherine gathered Lindsey in her arms, cradling the child soothingly back and forth. "Lindsey, darling, oh my baby. Lindsey, what happened? What happened?" Lindsey, in her state, thought it was the mean lady, shaking her violently back and forth, "Leave me alone, leave me ALONE! Sara!!! Sara where are you? Sara?!?!?" This deeply hurt Catherine, she thought that Lindsey rejected her, her own mother, and was calling for Sara instead. She was so relieved, and hurt, and happy, and mad, and sad, and frightened, and horrified, she never heard those footsteps that approached ever so suddenly. Until the door was slammed shut and Catherine was startled out of her wits. 'What the hell was that?' She thought. Softly placing her child upon the ground she went to the door. Finally noticing the desperateness of the situation: she had just become a prisoner. Her hand mid-air, ready to strike the door, she noticed the smeared blood. The bloody bumps that stood out had cut someone's hands, yet they were parallel to her raised ones, it couldn't have been Lindsey, she's too short. 'Sara!!!' The bloody streaks scared her, they were obviously Sara's. "Oh my goodness, Sara, Sara." She talked to herself until finally she noticed the bed, pushed up against the wall. She slowly walked towards it, afraid of what she was going to find. She neared the bed with baby steps, until finally standing right beside the cold metal, she looked down at the stationary form. She sank to her knees and grabbed Sara's hands, holding onto it, drawing strength from it, rubbing it back and forth, all the while silently crying, "Sara, oh Sara." She viewed the brunette, lying there, with a nasty cut on her face that was now swollen, the ugly purple colored bruises on her face, several smaller cuts here and there, and then she looked down upon the arm that she was caressing. The palms were streaked with dried blood and endless cuts, and as Catherine's eyes roamed further up the exposed flesh of her friend, she once again saw the brutal signs of battery. "Oh my god, Sara, what the hell happened?" She sat there crying, holding onto Sara's hand. She immediately looked up when the woman started mumbling, "Lindsey.....no.....stay.....away...go...Catherine......sorry.....so....sorry.....Grissom.....save....me.......Grissom......" Catherine looked at the woman, and her heart broke in two. She finally let go of the hand and went across the room to gather her baby. Carrying Lindsey with little difficulty, she laid her down upon the bed, right beside Sara. She sat up the rest of the time with Lindsey as her precious baby girl dozed. Some of the times when she awoke, Catherine forced food and a small amount of water down Lindsey's throat. Finally, after wearisome hours, Lindsey awoke. Catherine was on the cold floor, on her knees, head resting upon the mattress of the bed, her arm on Lindsey's body. "Mommy?!? MOMMY!!!!!" Catherine was startled out of her light sleep, and was pulled into a hug by her daughter. "You came!!!!" Lindsey hugged her daughter for a long time, all the while whispering into her ear, "Of course I came baby, you didn't think I'd leave you did you? I came as fast as I could." Finally pulling back, she looked at her daughter's frail body, lightly covered her and there with bruises. "Lindsey, tell me, what happened?" Lindsey truthfully recited all of the events, for such a small girl, she had quite a memory. She finally came to the end and her mother was in tears, "She protected me Mommy, and I promised her that you will never ever, ever fire her. You can't, she saved me from the bad lady. I was starving and she got food, actual, real, food. She's the best." Catherine was outright crying as Lindsey continued, "She even gave me her vest, and I knew she was cold, because her teeth were chattering and she was shaking, but she insisted. She wouldn't take it back. She's my best friend mommy, my new best friend." And Lindsey, gathered in her mother's strong arms once more fell asleep. 


	21. Flaring Tempers 21

Chapter 21  
  
The arrest warrant was issued, and the three CSI's piled into a car, followed by Brass. They neared the house and parked a small way off. Warrick had a very uneasy feeling, "Yo, Gris, you go ahead. I'll stay outside here, for a little bit. Ok?" Grissom was too absorbed in his own thoughts to even half register was Warrick said. "Yea, yea." He mumbled and Warrick immediately fell back as the other three men continued their fast gait towards the house. Warrick followed slowly, taking every little detail in. Looking everywhere and anywhere, there was something here, there had to be, he had felt something. He distinctly heard his colleagues make their way into the house and shut the door behind themselves. But, he kept on walking. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he was nearing the end of the road, after a slight curb, there was the looming forest. A lightbulb went off, 'Of course, the forest!!!' Warrick rushed off the road and sprinting ran into the dimness of the trees. He ran no more than ten feet when he abruptly stopped and fell back onto his behind. A big boulder, it seemed was in his way, and as the CSI picked himself up and made his way around it, he noticed a flash of silver in between the green. He gingerly places his hands upon the big mass, and slowly peeled back layers of branches, leaves, and a whole lot of other forest particles. "Catherine..." he threateningly growled as he uncovered a silver door of the woman's vehicle. He was ready to tear the door open and scold her for such childness, such disobedience, such cunning. Unfortunately, as he glanced into the car he saw no redhead sitting there, gleefully looking back at him saying, "Go away!" No, there was absolutely no one in the car. Warrick's eyes roamed over the panoply of food wrappings strewn about, the unopened water bottles on the floor, and the pillows and blanket on the back seat. He should've known, this was exactly like Catherine. But, instead of mentally praising Catherine for such a scheme, fear gripped his stomach. She wasn't there, and that meant bad news. She was probably already at the house, full in action, getting her child back. He tore his gaze away from the vehicle and forced his legs to take him to the suspect's house.   
  
Grissom silently mused while walking to make the arrest. He surely climbed the wooden stairs and knocked on the door without even checking if all of his companions had caught up. Since no one answered, he was about to open the door for himself when Brass interfered. "Gris? Step away." Jim took out his gun and motioned for the others to move to the right side of the door, Nick did, but Grissom remained stationary. Brass kicked open the door with ease, as it was unlocked. He crept in sweeping his gun from side to side, followed by Nick who irritably snatched Grissom's gun from its holster and followed Brass's suit. Grissom did not even notice. Nick took the downstairs while Brass searched the upstairs. In five minutes Grissom dimly heard Nick shout, "Clear down here Brass, what do you have?" Brass came back down the stairs, face ashen. "Um.....our umm......suspect......may not be available....... at the moment....." Nick looked inquisitively at the Captain. He then sprinted upstairs from which he hollered to Grissom, "Hey, Gris, you might want to take a look at this." Waiting for a few minutes and not getting any sort of response the young CSI came down and stopped in front of Grissom. "Yo!!!! Earth to Grissom." Grissom snapped out of his reverie and snapped at Nick, "What is it Nick?!?" Nick was fuming, Gris was totally out of it. Probably because he had no sleep for 4 days straight, but still, they had to help Sara and Lindsey. "Get your ass upstairs. . . boss." Nick coldly replied and led the way. Grissom, confused, followed. In the master bathroom Nick paused and gestured for Grissom to continue into the bathroom. From inside Grissom called out, "Hey, someone call 911." Nick relied the information towards Brass downstairs. "She's still alive? I thought you said...." Nick paused, "You didn't even check her pulse???" Brass stammered, "Well, I assumed that she died, I didn't want to mess with the evidence." Nick sighed, "Just phone in the call, ok? We need an ambulance." With that, Nick bounded up the stairs again.   
  
In the bathroom, Grissom stood over the bathtub. A naked body was there, the head limply resting on one shoulder in the pink water. A bloody blade lay on the rim of the tub, and Grissom could make out the slashing marks on the woman's hands. "Damn." He muttered. Nick was in the doorway, silently looking on. He decided to go back downstairs and leave Grissom alone for a few minutes. He found Brass in the kitchen, looking intently out of the window and muttering to himself, "That son of a bitch....that.....that.....no wonder we couldn't find anything......no damn wonder!!!"  
  
Nick went back up to Grissom and leaning against the doorframe of the the bathroom door he made his presence known. Grissom turned and nodded. "Hey. I think she'll make it. I detected a pulse on her neck. Did you, uh, call 911?" Nick slowly nodded. Grissom turned around and once again gazed at Mrs. Fields. "Damn her. Now how the hell are we supposed to find Sara? And Lindsey?" Nick chuckled, and Grissom sharply turned around, "What the hell is so funny Nick?" "Well, if you weren't so absorbed in your own thoughts, you would've noticed something very important. Brass phoned in the call, and went into the kitchen. From the window he saw the backyard, and guess what???" Grissom rushed outside and onto the grassy part of the back yard. He immediately saw the small turf of synthetic grass that Mrs. Fields did not completely mold into place. Putting on some gloves, Grissom turned back the grass and opened the door that lead to the stairs. He fished for a flashlight and finally finding one in his vest he made his way down the stairs. Waiting for Nick to completely descend before opening the door, Grissom looked around. There were only two openings, that was the door and the way back up the stairs. Finally, Nick was standing beside Grissom and he opened the door. Peering in, he saw a figuring hunching by what seemed like a bed in the corner. He carefully stepped into the dimness of the room and focused his gaze on the way of the flashlight. Nick was right behind his boss and seeing the light switch flipped it on and saw the room fully. "Oh my..." Catherine, who was kneeling by the bed, looked in horror at the door. Seeing her two friends advancing towards her she screamed out, "Don't let that door close!!!" 


	22. Flaring Tempers 22

Chapter 22  
  
Warrick made his way up the stairs and through the open door saw Nick's head lowering into solid ground from a kitchen window. 'I must be hallucinating.' He started to walk into the kitchen and saw Brass sitting in one of the chairs at the table. "Hey, Brass, where's Nick and Grissom?" Jim Brass looked at the man and whispered, "They're outside," Warrick didn't respond, he left the kitchen in a flash and went over to the spot where he saw Nick's head 'disappear' He saw the opened trap door, and thought the same thing that Brass did when the latter saw the misplaced grass, "What a bitch." He to made his way down the steps just in time to see the cement door shut close.  
  
Catherine immediately jumped to her feet and rushed over to Nick. "You let it close. Now we can't get out." Grissom was so surprised to see Catherine here, of all people. HE thought that she was at home, getting mad at him. "Catherine, it's a door. What's the big deal?" Catherine turned on Grissom, her fury at her boss did not lessen any. She was still royally pissed off at the fact that he made her leave that interrogation room and actually took her off the case. "Gris, back off! This door opens only from one side." Nick took a shaky step backwards and leaned against the door. "Oh, shoot, Catherine, I'm soo sorry." Catherine turned to face Nick and seeing what he had done gathered his arm and forcefully jerked him away from the door. "Hey, I know you're mad, but it was an accident, I'm sorry." Nick was massaging his shoulder standing at a distance from Catherine. She gave no explanation but Grissom noticed. "Nicky, look." He pointed at the door and Nick fell silent. Everyone stared at the bloody streaks on the surface. Grissom finally moved, "Catherine," he gathered the woman's hands and started expecting them. But she snatched them away, "That's not MY blood." Grissom looked up questioningly and Catherine explained. "It's Sara's." Grissom made a funny noise in his throat and tears sparkled in his eyes. "Sara..." Catherine lowered her gaze and shuffled her feet to the bed. Nick and Grissom started following but when Catherine noticed this she stopped mid-stride. "And where's Warrick?" Nick answered, "He's outside, he should come to our rescue soon. And Mrs. Fields, don't worry about her. She.." Catherine unprofessionally cut him off. "I don't give a damn about that bitch," she seethed, Nick swallowed hard, "And if Warrick is here somewhere, you stay by the door. If he comes in we don't need that damn thing shutting on us again." Nick looked hurt, he wanted to see the bed too, instead he had to be guard. "But," Catherine shot a threatening glare his way and the young man shut up.  
  
As Catherine and Grissom proceeded to the bed, Warrick appeared. He lightly walked in and as soon as he did, Nick the guard, took the door with both hands. "Hey, War. Step away from the door please." Doing what he was asked to, Warrick took a few steps to the side. "Now," Nick explained, "This door only opens from the outside, if we let it shut we are locked in here till we rot. Got it? You have to hold it so that it will not close on us, ok?" Nick shifted to give Warrick some room and the latter assumed Nick's former position, holding the door. "If you shut the door, you will kill all of us. No pressure pal." Warrick weakly chuckled and looked on as Nick went to join Catherine and Grissom. "I have been here about a day, maybe. I found Lindsey up against the wall, she was bleeding badly from her head. And I was so preoccupied I didn't noticed as that wench went and closed the door, so I was locked in. I went over and noticed the blood, that's when I ran over here and sat by Sara a few seconds. Then, I carried Lindsey over to the bed and I've been here ever since." Grissom looked on in awe. Here was Sara, beaten up, badly bruised, and hallucinating. The noise volume increased considerably as the CSI's talked, and even though to normal people it would've been inaudible whispering, to a person who has heard nothing but silence for days it was like being under a waterfall. Sara started moaning and turning and in turn woke up Lindsey. Catherine immediately gathered her child in her protective arms and held her. Softly rocking back and forth, lulling her back to sleep. Grissom on the other hand, slowly knelt down by the bed and looked at his little sweetheart. "Lindsey....no....go....away....Catherine I'm....sorry....didn't mean.....angry...so...sorry.....please...help....Grissom...." he froze and Nick joined him on the floor, "No..help...Grissom....save.....me.....please......help.....someone.....Lindsey......honey......Grissom......please.......somebody help.......please...somebody...help..please.....Grissom......save me........no.....go away......leave us....alone...Grissom........help.....Catherine.......sorry...." Grissom was blushing, but no one seemed to notice. And Nick was getting teary, his little sister had not called for him. Warrick, on the other hand, was getting agitated. "Hey, anyone. People??? Can I see Sara please???" Catherine slowly walked over, burdened with her child, and propped the door open. Letting the man go over to the bed to take a look. "Oh man, poor Sara." Warrick could not belive what he saw. Grissom slowly stood up, "Hey, Warrick. Could you do me a favor? We are going to need another ambulance." Warrick solemnly nodded and ran past Catherine and up the stairs. Grissom went back on his knees and gathered Sara's hand in his own. "Sara, I'm here now. Sara. . . we're here now. No one is going to hurt you and Lindsey is safe. She is safe." His thumb slowly and soothingly stroked her hand. Nick put out his hand to relieve Sara's face from her tangled hair but withdrew it when he saw the nasty, infected gash. "I guess we better not move her. She might be deeply hurt." Grissom let go of Sara's hand and the mumbles from the delirious woman increased considerably. The two men stood up and headed over towards Catherine near the doorway. "So," Nick started. Catherine tore her gaze away from the sleeping form of the child in her arms and opened her mouth, "Well, I'm just glad that they're alive." Grissom nodded, he understood. He felt the same way, "How is Lindsey? Is she hurt?" Catherine's eyes filled with tears, "She's.....she's ok, I think. She's not hurt as bad as Sara, not at all." A solitary tear slipped down the woman's face and Grissom and Nick looked on with compassion. Suddenly, footsteps were heard and Warrick appeared, all out of breath. "The ambulance should be here in about a minute, and the second and third shortly after that..." he noticed Catherine's bend head and put a finger under her chin. "Hey, Cath. Everything will be ok. Don't worry about it, the ambulance is on its way, and the culprit is caught and will be hospitalized." Catherine's head jerked upwards but she made no comment about the hospitalization. She let out a loud sigh as her arms registered numbness from Lindsey's body. Warrick noticed and softly prying her hands away took Lindsey into his strong arms. Catherine did not object, she just sniffled a little. "Oh, come here." Warrick shifted Lindsey into a comfortable position and used a free hand to gather Catherine in a hug. Nick and Grissom both turned around to give the people some privacy and returned their attention back to Sara. "Wow, she took quite a beating, didn't she?" Grissom nodded to Nick's statement. "Yea, she probably did everything that she could to protect Lindsey." He proudly smiled and fixated his gaze upon the brunette. Finally, he sat down on the bed beside Sara and gathered her hand in his. Softly talking to her, "Don't worry Sara, everything will be all right. We are here now. I'm here. I won't let anything else happen to you, I promise." Grissom was suddenly in his own little world and Nick was suddenly all alone.   
  
Nick wasn't solitary for long though, a few moments later, the familiar sirens were heard above ground and then many footsteps resounded against the cement walls as paramedics filed in. Grissom was pried away from the bed, Lindsey was taken away from Warrick, Nick was pushed out of the way, and the four CSI's were forced to leave and go up the stairs to wait by the ambulances. A couple of people tenderly lifted Sara upon a gurney and started the difficult way up the stairs. And Lindsey was put on a stretcher also and followed Sara. The paramedics emerged and made their way towards the white cars. There was three parked outside, with a couple of squad cars here and there. One of the ambulances was already making its way to the hospital, carrying Mrs. Fields. Brass was talking to a police officer and the four friends were awaiting Lindsey and Sara. The doctor that was in charge announced as soon as they were in hearing range, "One person can go with each victim." Warrick and Nick stepped back together and Warrick motioned for the other to follow him. They made their way to the Captain and watched as an officer walked away. "Hey Brass, we're gonna follow them to the hospital ok? Have one of the officers get the Tahoe and we'll take Catherine's car. Probably won't be back here for a while, and Gris might want his car back." Brass was confused, "Catherine's car? But," Warrick smiled, "Don't worry about it." So, saying his goodbyes, Warrick led Nick into the woods where the car was hidden. Nick laughed out loud. "How did we not guess???" Warrick nodded and the two men started de-camouflaging the vehicle. Warrick climbed into the driver's seat and Nick went in beside him in the passenger seat. The keys were already in the ignition because Catherine was ready for a fast exit. Warrick shook his head knowingly and maneuvered the car out of the thicket. He came onto the road just in time to see the two ambulances disappear around the curve. "Hang on!" he threw the words carelessly at Nick and floored the gas pedal. 


	23. Flaring Tempers 23

Chapter 23  
  
Warrick, Catherine, Nick, and Grissom all sat in the plastic Hospital chairs. They were awaiting news from the doctors. Both Lindsey and Sara were taken in for examination. Lindsey was promised to be able to be seen faster than Sara, but no one seemed to mind the wait. They were all so relieved that their friends were safe. Cath sat close to Warrick who was trying to comfort her. Grissom sat by Nick deep in thought, and Nick just sat there, glad for how everything turned out. Seconds stretched into minutes which stretched into hours. Lindsey could be seen after only an hour and Catherine was the person to go. Her daughter had gotten stitches on her head, where she hit the cement wall. There was no concussion and nothing serious could be detected. Only a couple of fading bruises and scratches here and there. Antibiotics were given to Catherine and directions were also provided to when and how many pills Lindsey was supposed to take. Just in case her cuts got infected or to prevent them from getting infected. Seeing as Lindsey was wide away, they let her go with her mother to wait with the other CSI's. If anything were to happen to Lindsey, they WERE in the hospital. Finally after a couple fo hours a doctor came to see the small group. "Are you here to see Miss Sidle?" Everyone nodded, even Lindsey. "Yes, well, as you know. Miss. Sidle is in a terrible state. The cut on her cheek was badly infected and she's going to need to take lots of medicine to make sure the swelling comes down, and hopefully she won't have scar on that pretty face." Grissom changed positions, " Anyways, Miss. Sidle also had a couple of nasty cuts on her arms and legs, especially the palms. So, we covered the cuts but her hands are bandaged and she's going to need a nurse for a couple of weeks while her hands heal. But, the bad news is that she fractured and broke some ribs. They will take a while to heal, and she's going to need 24-hour supervision in case of any difficulties. You can all go and see her now, she might be sleeping though and if she's not she's probably not in the best of moods. She has been through an awful lot and her injuries are hurting badly, even with the pain medication." Ending the small speech the doctor motioned the friends to follow him to Sara's room.   
  
All five people circled Sara's bed. She was quietly dozing oblivious of everything that had happened. Lindsey sneezed and Sara's eyes shot open. She blinked several times to make sure it was not a mirage until finally, her lips spread into a warm smile. "Hi everyone." They murmured their hellos, trying not to make too much noise. "How are you Sara?" Nick was the first to speak, "I've been better Nicky, but I'm glad we're finally out of that horrid place. What happened to Mrs. Fields?" Everyone nervously looked down and Sara's gaze settled on Grissom. "Gris?" He had no choice, "She's here in the hospital, on the other floor. We found her in the bathtub, she had cut herself." "And she did quite a horrible job too, that freaking .....sissy...." Catherine cut in and choice smart words for a child to hear. "Hey, Sar," Warrick emerged from the shadows and gave Sara a quick hug. Grissom watched, envious. "Hi Warrick, how are you?"   
  
"Fine, fine." He answered. Sara looked at Catherine and pain reflected in her eyes. She decided not to talk about it just yet though, especially not in front of everyone else. She immediately covered up the awkward situation. "Catherine, where's Lindsey?" The child stepped away from the bed which was hiding her skinny body. "Hi, Sara. Are you feeling better." Lindsey shyly looked at the brunette. "Yes, I am Lindsey, thanks. What about you? How did you get hurt? What happened to your head?" Sara started panicking. She did not exactly remembered blacking out or hallucinating. The last couple of days for her were a real blur. She thought that Lindsey had gotten seriously hurt, she thought she had failed the child. "Lindsey?!?!? What happened? Who hurt you? Did she hurt you? Where was I? Are you ok?!? Lindsey?!?" Some machines that Sara was hooked up to started dangerously beeping. "Sara, Sara, clam down." Grissom tried to sooth her. The woman was near tears and would not listen to anyone except Lindsey. "I'm ok, Sara. Yes, it was the lady, she threw me against a wall. But I'm ok. I got some stitches." Sara stretched out her hands and Lindsey threw herself into them, hugging her savior. All of a sudden Lindsey was tired, "Mommy? Can I stay here with Sara? I'm sleepy." The bed was more than enough for two adult people to be comfortable in and Lindsey had a pleading look on her face. Catherine opened her mouth, firm on saying on but Sara beat her. "Of course you can Lindsey, hop in." She moved over and outstretched the covers for the child to climb under. Without looking back or waiting for hr mother's reply Lindsey crawled under the covers and into Sara's arms. She nestled down and soon her breathing was rhythmic. Catherine was hurt, Lindsey did not wait for her. She wanted to be with Sara instead of her. That wasn't right. Her face fell and she looked at the ground. Warrick put a reassuring hand on the small of her back and looked knowingly into her eyes. That seemed to cheer her up and she joked, "Make sure she doesn't push you out of the bed, Sara. And as soon as she becomes a nuisance just call me, I'll pick her up." Sara smiled, "Nuisance? Her? Well, I'm kinda tired now. I think that I'll join Lindsey. These stupid drugs are making me really sleepy." Everyone nodded in understanding and a chorus of goodbyes was heard. Catherine bent down to kiss Lindsey on the cheek and whispered into Sara's ears something that n one else heard, "Thank you, thank you so much. We'll talk later." Sara nodded, and looked at her friends, leaving, except one person. Grissom, he stayed behind. No one questioned him, way back in the waiting room, he was appointed as Sara's nurse and he probably just wanted to tell her that. He came a bit closer and peered at Lindsey, to make sure that the child would not overhear. "I was very worried Sara, we thought we lost you, I thought I lost you." Sara nodded with half a smile on her lips. "I know Grissom. I'm sorry." Grissom was utterly shocked, "Sorry? Why, whatever for Sara?" Sara's smile diminished until all traces of the smile was lost. "I'm sorry for asking you out, for hurting you, for...for falling in love with you." Tears sparkled deep in the midst of her brown orbs and Grissom could not move or respond. "Get some sleep Grissom." With that, Sara turned on her side and gathered Lindsey more firmly in her arms. Like she often did her teddy bear when thoughts of Grissom was bothering her at night. As she fell asleep, her features softened and Grissom was mesmerized. He looked at Sara's peaceful, innocent face, how protective she was of the child. How motherly. He would've given anything to be in Lindsey's shoes at the moment. As he finally found movement in his limbs Grissom walked over to the door. And glancing one last time at the child and woman in the bed, he wondered what hell they had to go through. Especially Sara. Yet, she was apologizing for her love when she should be recuperating. That wasn't a good sign. 


	24. Flaring Tempers 24

Chapter 24  
  
Everyone had decided to go home and get some rest except Catherine, who would not budge from Sara's side. She did not want to leave her daughter alone, anywhere, anymore. Not one of her friends could convince her, though if Sara was up, she might have been able to. Grissom decided to listen to Sara and go home. He spotted his vehicle outside with a random cop sitting in there. Curiously knocking at the door the rookie awoke. Looking at the puzzled owner he immediately got out. "Um, Warrick Brown told Captain Brass that he was going to take catherine Willow's vehicle and someone needed to drive yours here. Grissom nodded, too tired to argue or ask any questions. It was three P.M. and he had not gotten a whole lot of sleep in the last week or so. He had a lot of catching up to do. "I'll drop you off, get in." Grissom clumsily got into his vehicle and watched as the cop went around the other side and got into the passenger's seat. The ride over to Mrs. Field's was silent, Grissom was deep in thought, and the cop was visibly nervous. Finally, they arrived at the scene where there was three times more people than before. Of course information leaked out to the press and now several video cameras dotted the road and grass. Grissom angrily shook his head, he was hoping that nothing would get out until he was ready to let it be known. No such luck. He spotted Brass trying to break up a fight between two cameramen, who wanted the better angle of the house."You on the right side, you on the left, as far away from each other as possible!" Brass undertook authority, they did not need a homicide on their hands at the moment. That's when he spotted Grissom. "I brought your cop back, thanks. Sara and Lindsey are doing good. The little girl had to get stitches and Sara's been through....a lot. She's going to need 24-hour care. Anyways, I'm going home to get some sleep and then I'll be at the hospital if anyone needs me." Brass just nodded and watched the man walk back to his vehicle and drive away.  
  
Grissom reached his apartment in under twenty minutes and walking in he kicked off his shoes uncaring of where they landed and immediately locked the door behind him. He walked into his bedroom, got out some sweats and dropped into bed. Waking up about eight hours later he still felt as sleepy as ever. He decided to get some stuff ready before he went back to sleep. Getting out a big, and wondering where in the world he got it from and remembering that Sara had once brought some of her stuff over in it, when they pulled out an all nighter on a very tough case. He piled lots of clothes in there followed by some sanitary necessities. When he was certain that he had everything he would need for a couple day stay at the hospital, he went to get a light snack. Afterwards, he returned to his bedroom and fell into a deep slumber.   
  
Grissom woke up hours later, feeling very refreshed and ready to meet the day head on. He drove to the hospital, and upon entering Sara's room, he found Catherine fast asleep upon a cot near the hospital bed. Sara and Lindsey where still in bed, but Grissom could make out the slightest movements coming from Sara's body. She was shaking a little bit, and Grissom was deciding wether or not to go and get a nurse when he heard a slight sniffle. She was crying. Grissom's heart broke in two, in his head he heard the crystal red pieces shatter at the pit of his stomach. He quietly went over to Catherine and shook her awake. "Hey, Cath." The woman slightly stirred and then slowly awakening she propped herself up with lightening speed. "Hey Grissom, how long have you been here?" Catherine scooted over and Grissom sat down next to her, " Thanks. I just got in. Miss. Sidle's personal nurse is on duty. You can go home now, sleep on a real bed, and spend some time with your kid." Catherine smiled at the thought, it sounded so heavenly, so perfect, but doubt filled her eyes. What about Sara? And she still had to have a talk with Mrs. Grissom there, about how she got taken off the case and reprimanded. "It's fine, don't worry. I'll be here always, I wont budge from her side," he was looking at catherine though half talking to himself, "Don't worry, she'll be safe, she IS safe. You can go." Catherine nodded, this was Grissom, back again. "Thanks, but you know that doesn't take you off the hook. You had absolutely NO right to take me off that case, my child was involved for goodness's sakes. You do NOT mess with a woman on a mission ----" Grissom's eyes blinked open, 'Shoot, I thought she'd forget.' He was still in for it, but he had an excuse, "I'd love to hear what else you have to say Cath, I really would, but," he smiled mischievously, " Sara's asleep, we wouldn't want to wake her, now would we?" that was just a little white lie. "But, I would be glad to hear you yell at me some other time and I will beg and grovel for forgiveness." Catherine smirked, this WAS the old Grissom, though with a tad bit of sarcasm. That could be a dangerous situation.   
  
Catherine irritably got up and picked Lindsey from the bed. Sara's arm limply fell from the girls body, but Grissom knew she was awake. Catherine headed for the door, "I'll be home if you need anything. It's not a crime scene anymore, and I want to spend some time wit her." catherine lovingly looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. 'Bye,' she mouthed and walked out. Grissom was finally alone with Sara. He quietly got up and went to close the door. "Hi, Sara." He walked over to the bed and sat parallel to her face. She didn't respond. "You can stop acting now Sara," his voice was higher, louder, gruffer, "I know that you're awake." Sara slowly opened her eyes, as if just waking up, they were red and swollen. Her mind was going a hundred miles a minute, trying to think up of a legitimate excuse. As soon as she looked into his blue eyes though, she saw there was no arguing. "What do you want?" her tone was edgy, and Grissom was bothered. "I came to talk to you." She sighed and rolled onto her back to escape his prying gaze. "I'm listening." Grissom was thrilled to have actually gotten the chance, though, it was going to be much harder than he thought. "Ok. Well, first of all, the doctor said that you will need 24 hours supervision as soon as you get out of the hospital." She turned back onto her side, "As soon as I'm out of this dang hospital, I will go home and get ready for work. I don't need some freak taking care of me. I'll be fine all by myself." Grissom almost laughed, he had never been called a freak before, an ass yes, but not a freak. "Sorry Sara, those are the orders," He thought that she heard a growl, "And plus, I'm going to be the freak that is taking care of you. And as your supervisor, I will not let you back on duty before you are completely healed." Sara's eyes burst open like fireworks, Gris, her own nurse is Gris??? "I don't think so Grissom, taking care of a sick woman is a lot of work. And I don't think that you are the right person to take care of me." 'Since you are the one that cause all of my pain for three years.' It was his turn to sigh, "Wether you like it or not, I am going to be your supervisor, off and on hours whenever you get back to work." She began to argue, "Gris, you can't and you won't. You can't possibly take care of me, I'm A LOT of work," she exaggerated sarcastically, " And I will not have any of it. Go home or go to work, you don't need to spend your time here with a sick woman." "It's not a negotiation," he added sass of his own, " You either accept this or take a couple month's vacation time. And plus, you could teach me how to take care of woman, of you," She cocked an eyebrow at him screaming EXPLAIN!!!!! But he switched the subject, "So, what place is more comfortable, yours or mine? Whichever one you pick, keep in mind, we will be living together there for a couple of weeks." His voice gave away no emotion about that last statement. Sara once again turned onto her back and mulled the thought over, inside of her head she screamed, 'I'm living with Grissom, I'm living with Grissom. But where to live, his place or mine.....hmmmmmm, don't want to sound to needy, yet I have never seen his place, and it will be a nice change I bet from my own four walls.' "Fine, as long as I have absolutely no say int his whole nurse thing, I think maybe your place will be better. Then you'll feel more at home, and I'll just hang out on your couch." Grissom seemed pleased with the idea, "Nice choice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go make my place more womanly." He gave her a wink and all of her anger seemed to spew right out of her system. She was delighted with the thought and wondered why Grissom had suddenly turned so nice. 'Who cares?' she thought, 'As long as he's nice to me.' 


	25. Flaring Tempers 25

I have no ties to Lifetime, the channel, nor do I own them, or want to or anything. Please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Throughout the week, everyone visited Sara. Warrick, Nick, Greg, Catherine, Lindsey, and a lot of people from the lab. She was thrilled to know that there were that many people that cared about her. She went to great pains not to involve her parents, calling them every single day. Telling them that she was ok and that there was no need for them to come down. She spent wonderful afternoons chatting with people: most of all Grissom. They found so many things to talk about it was quite amazing. They knew so much more about each other, their favorite color, pastime, magazine, food, and everything else possible. When you have hours and hours of empty time ahead of you, talking is very easy, even if it is about the most profound subjects. And Lindsey came to visit every single day after school for half an hour, and for a couple of hours on the weekends. Sara was thrilled, and the girl was very, very fond of Sara. In that hospital room, a very strong friendship grew, a friendship that would never be broken. The friendship that started out in the cold basement that now blossomed in the warm hospital room. Before, if Lindsey ever came to the lab she would've stayed close to her mother's side, or play with Warrick. But now, she would've ran and jumped up into Sara's arms and give her a big hug. The only thing Sara constantly worried about was her conflict between Catherine. They had never really straightened that out. But besides that, the only bad thing was the nightmares. They came in the middle of the night to tear at her ragged soul. To sweep out any happiness that she had acquired, and to instil terror into her heart. She would always wake up cold and sweating, sometimes screaming out, but getting herself under control before anyone could notice. Usually Grissom spent the night with her on the hospital cot, but when he was there she would pretend to sleep when he awoke from her screams. And deny everything in the morning. But, now, the nurses made him leave, he could not spend the nights in her room anymore. So, he stayed until the latest visiting hours, and was at the hospital door before even the doctors arrived.   
  
It was one of those nights. Sara just had another terrible nightmare, and she woke up searching for Lindsey. Horrified that the woman had gotten the child and she was too late. But, noticing her surroundings, she hushed the scream that was about to issue from her already sore throat. She looked around and felt her bed, just to be sure she was in the hospital, and not in the basement. She was about to try and go back to sleep when a thought or rather a person struck her. Hank. Why had he not visited her? This whole tragic event grazed the front page of newspapers throughout the country for about a week. "HURT CSI PROTECTS A CHILD!!!" "CHILD SAFE FROM HARM!!!" "KIDNAPED CHILD AND CSI SAFE AT HOME!!!" Why, they were already making a movie about the whole incident on lifetime. Sure, they broke up, but her old boyfriends from years and years back visited her. Some she couldn't even remember, they had all seen the papers, read about her life threatening injuries, and came to pay their respects. Yet Hank never came. She went to sleep with this thought in her head. He never came. Never. Not once.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early in the morning and Grissom was in the waiting room. Not waiting for anything in particular, but he was thinking. Thinking about that hell of a day. It happened about four days ago. Sara was still in critical condition, and he was very protective of her. He asked the nurse to send any visitors to him first. And then to Sara. Well, he was in Sara's room, talking about a funny joke that he had just told when the nurse got him. He excused himself and went to look at the new visitor. When he walked to the waiting room, his mind halted as did his legs. Who else was sitting in one of those chairs than Hank. He slowly walked up to him and stood in front of his sitting form. Hank hurriedly stood up. "Can I see her? Is she ok? Will get better? How is she?" Grissom slowly shook his head. "She's in a lot of pain at the moment, and she's sleeping. Yea, she'll be ok, and she will get better. But, I don't think she wants to, or needs to see you." Hank's eyes flew open with disbelief, "What do you mean? I have a right to see her!" Grissom's cold stare penetrated Hank's body and he backed down. "You have absolutely NO right to see her whatsoever. A long time ago you DID have the right to make her the happiest woman alive though, THAT was your responsibility. Yet you cheated on her, and now I will ask you to leave, because you will NOT see her when I am around. You got that?" He threateningly stepped forward and Hank had no choice but to slip out between the close space of Grissom and the chair, and leave the hospital. Afterwards, Grissom went back to Sara's room and was silently brooding. Sara noticed this drastic change. One minute he was happily joking and the next he came back with anger sketched into his face and his speech coming very unwillingly. She decided not to push the matter, and instead said she'd take a nap. She'll ask him about it later. So, there Grissom sat, thinking about that incident. Had he done the right thing? Of course he had, right? He was just trying to protect Sara, keep her from the hurt, and keep her from reopening that deep wound. Hopefully it was fully healed, though, you never know. But, was he really protecting Sara?? Or himself? 'You stupid fool!!!! She wants Hank not you!'His mind screamed. But, if he had let Hank in, she would've probably fallen for him all over again. And then, he would lose her forever...   
  
Thinking about this, he slowly got up and made his way to Sara's room. There, he was greeted by a warm smile and beautiful, glowing, brown eyes. "Morning, Sara. And how are you today?" He advanced towards her and sat down in a chair by the bed. "I'm good, thanks. Can't wait to get out of here though." He smiled and bent forward as if telling a secret, "I have a small surprise for you." Her face lit up, "What? What is it? Come on, tell me!" He smiled at her curiosity, "Well, the doctor said that you have been healing very nicely. And. . ." he dragged it out, savoring the moment. Sara lightly wacked his arm, "Come on you big meanie. Spill!" He smiled warmly, this is how it should always be between them. Nice, light conversation, with big smiles on both faces. "Well, he said that you will be able to check out tomorrow morning. Possibly, later today." He waited for her response which came automatically. She squealed with happiness and threw her arms around Grissom's neck. For a person who was in a condition such as hers, Sara had a lot of strength. She pulled Grissom into a big hug and hung on tightly. He ended up half lying on the bed in Sara's embrace. He slightly pulled back to look into her eyes, was that a tear? Or was it his imagination? "Thanks Grissom. Thank you so much." She unexpectedly gave his check a small peck. This motion sent Grissom's mind reeling, thought he didn't show any surprise. Instead he smiled, "No problem," and awkwardly pushed his body back onto the chair.   
  
Sara lightly sat up onto her pillow, and looked at HER savior, "So, is your house woman friendly now?" She joked. "Why, yes, yes it is. I bought a plant." He smugly smiled, though his remark did not go unnoticed to Sara. 'Plant?' She thought for a moment, and then having nothing else to say she nodded, "I can't wait to get out of here." 


	26. Flaring Tempers 26

I would like to thank my new beta reader Anansay. Thanks so much. :)  
  
Chapter 26   
  
Catherine arrived later that day, and asked Grissom to step out. Sara sat up straighter at the other woman's request. As Grissom was leaving the room, he offered Sara a small smile which set her confidence. She turned to face Catherine.   
  
Catherine sat down in the chair that Grissom had just vacated. She moved it to a decent distance from the bed and then turned to Sara. "Hi, Sara. Are you feeling any better?"   
  
Sara tried to look past the cover up, the nice talk, looking deeply into Catherine's eyes, but found nothing useful. She answered. "Yeah, a little, thanks. Grissom said that they might release me tomorrow, or even today if I'm really good."   
  
Catherine smiled. She was glad that Sara was getting better, and this was her opportunity. "About Grissom- - -" She saw Sara tense. Every muscle in her body stiff, ready for the attack. "Well, what I said before, I. . . ." Catherine looked down upon her hands clasped tightly together.   
  
"You told the truth Catherine. There's nothing wrong with that. I understand, everyone must feel that way."   
  
Catherine looked into Sara's dace and saw into her soul. The ragged tatters loosely patched together. The shattered pieces of her heat at the very bottom. The ball of courage that a month before had been a fiery, glowing, sphere of energy, but was only but a firefly's glow.   
  
"Sara, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I had no right to say what I did. It was so horrible of me. We're friends, but I acted like the worst enemy possible. . . We're still friends right?" Catherine pleaded with Sara's eyes. The other slowly nodded.  
  
"I'm not going to punish you for speaking your mind. It was right for you to say that Grissom and I will make a good tin couple." We would made a very..good...couple tin or not..."   
  
Sara's eyes shone with unshed tears. Could she trust Catherine now? Tell her why she had nothing more to live for? Why she had been so sullen, so nasty to work with for the last couple of months? She could, but should she? Should she bare her whole soul to this woman? This woman who had shoved her head-first into the icy water of reality just a couple of weeks ago? This woman who just said she was her friend? This woman that had gone through abuse, divorce, and even the death of her husband? This woman that was left with a child and friends, and nothing else in the world? Should she really trust her? The tears were brimming, readu to fall at any time. 'What the hell? She's going to figure out anyway. In a couple of minutes I'll be bawling my eyes out, and she'll know. She's smart enough. Maybe...maybe she can even help me...'   
  
Catherine could see Sara's struggle, and she had actually admitted that they would make a good couple, that had to stand for something. And now, she witnesses Sara's eyes darting back and forth, as though saying yes or no, yes or no, yes or no, yes or no. . . Catherine didn't like this. It was her only chance. If Sara decided 'No.' to whatever that she was considering, Catherine might loose her forever. She had to make Sara decide the right choice, the 'Yes.' choice. She had to. Sara's pain was obvious. And Catherine wasn't oblivious, she'd seen the downcast eyes in Grissom's presence. Saw the pained expression when day after day he spoke the words. "Sara and Warrick, you got a dead body." Nick and Sara, you have a suicide. Catherine and Sara, you have a bombed car. Sara, you're solo, spousal abuse." Never did Catherine hear the words, "Sara, you're with me today." Now that Catherine thought about it, Grissom hardy said that anymore at all. The last time had to have been months ago. Now, little by little Catherine began to understand. The turned backs, the forceful, "Good mornings." Everything that people do to avoid each other. How could she have been so blind? And she just said that they would make a fine tin couple a little while ago. No wonder Sara had gotten so upset at her. No damn wonder. . .  
  
Sara finally made up her mind. "Catherine, you don't understand. Griss. . . he's. . ." a tear finally slipped down her cheek. "He's...so stubborn. I know he likes me. I know it, why else did he call me here? Why else did he buy me that plant? Why else?" The tears were coming faster now, and Catherine sat motionless, waiting for Sara to finish."I would give anything, absolutely anything to get a chance with Grissom. Anything Catherine... I, I" She sighed deeply and looked down, deep in thought. 'Should I?'   
  
Sara finally raised her tear stained dace to Catherine's, "I love him." With those words. The last of Sara's wall came tumbling down as though it were mere jelly. Crumbling all around her, the wall that had protected her for so many years finally lay at the depth of her soul, alongside the broken pieces of her heart. Her small, frail, body shook with such force it scared Catherine. The tears wouldn't stop coming and Sara feebly tried to cover her face.  
  
Catherine reached over and tried to take Sara's hands in her. It was the least she could do. "No, no, stop it. Honey, please stop. You're gonna get worse, and then the doctors won't even think about releasing you today. And they'll kick me out of here for sure! Please, Sara, stop crying. Don't. Why don't you just ask him out? He'll probably jump right out of his lab shoes to get a chance to go out with a woman like you."   
  
Catherine realized at once they were the wrong words. Sara was almost hyperventilating and the machines around her began to increase their annoying beeping.   
  
"No, Cath, you don't get it. I DID."   
  
Catherine was lost, Sara did what?  
  
The beeping kept increasing, becoming a frantic pitter-patter of Sara's emotional state. It would only be a matter of minutes before the nurses came rushing in to see what was wrong. Just a matter of minutes before catherine would be booted out of the room. There's wasn't much time left.   
  
"Sara, you did what?"  
  
Sara's mood didn't change. The tears we forming wet stains on the bed sheets and the brunette was having trouble breathing.   
  
"I asked him out cath." Her voice was but a whisper, barely heard among the discord of the machines. She watched as Catherine's eyes widened in amazement until they looked immensely out of shape. She began forming the words–What– but Sara cut her off. "He said no. No. He must hate me, because he said no. He must dislike me so much, think I'm arrogant, like a highschool student with a first crush. I managed to ruin our friendship, and he wouldn't even go out with me. He hates me, he hates." A machine began to beep dangerously quick but Catherine gathered Sara in her arms nonetheless. "He hates me. He ignores me. He said no. I have noting to live for anymore. Absolutely nothing. Nothing Catherine. . ."   
  
Catherine tried to soothe Sara but it was useless, a couple more machines began to add dangerous alarm tones and soon a nurse rushed in. "Oh my goodness, what happened? Miss. Sidle was so stable, so good, what happened here?" She turned to Catherine who reluctantly shook her head, "Love." she whispered, but hung onto Sara.  
  
The nurse was not amused, what kind of answer was that? "I'm afraid you are going to have to leave." Catherine turned toward the nurse, "I can't leave my friend. Not now!" She earned a hard glare from the nurse who was running from one machine to another, checking vitals and trying to calm Sara down. All this time Sara kept on crying and calling out to Catheirne.  
  
"Catherine? Catherine.....Cath....please....Catherine..." The older woman finally turned away from the scolding nurse and fixed her attention on the brunet.   
  
"Yes, Sara, what is it?"   
  
A couple doctors rushed in and one of the grabbed Catherine's arms. "Ma'am, you're going to have to leave. Then, he began to forcibly pull Catherine from the room, and a second before Catherine's body disappeared behind the open door Sara responded. "Catherine, please, help me." That was all Catherine heard before she was standing in a hallway with a very irate doctor scowling at her.  
  
"What?!? If that was your friend in there, you would've done the same thing." The doctor showed no emotion. "That was enough for us to ban you form Miss. Sidle's room." Catherine stared in astonishment at the doctor. Surely he sympathized with her, surely he understood. She opened her mouth in argument but nothing came out.   
  
"But, you are right. I would have done the same thing." He winked at her quickly and disappeared into Sara's room.   
  
Catherine was left standing alone in the hallway, dazed. Finally, it seemed so clear to her. And Sara's plea rang in her ears, "Help me, help me, help me," She shook her head, trying to detach that pleading voice from her brain but it did no good. It repeated over and over and over again. "Help me, please, help me, help, help, help," tears welled up in her eyes. Who had cause this pain to her friend? No other than Gil Grissom himself.   
  
She checked her gait, and with furious speed started walking towards the waiting room where Grissom was certain to be. All the while thinking. The man she had known for so long The man that had helped her through so many troubled times. The same man that almost destroyed Sara.  
  
She made an extravagant entrance and fixed the man sitting in a corner reading TIME magazine a deadly stare.   
  
"Gil Grissom!" Half the waiting room turned her way, as did Grissom.   
  
"Cath?"   
  
He looked up, confused. Catherine looked ready to kill. Was this finally the time she was going to explode on him about the whole taking her off the case deal? Surely not, he hoped. He got up, hoping that would lessen Catherine's voice a little bit. Walking over to her, he whispered, "Catherine? What's the matter?"   
  
Catherine stared at Grissom, her eyes growing wide. Her heart beat in her chest as she tried to control her rising anger and frustration. She couldn't understand how he could be so calm when Sara was in danger of completely losing what little she still had. Her eyes shot daggers at her friend and she was ready to bury him in fire. But, before she could spit out the whole problem she thought of Sara. She had finally confessed, but only to Catherine. No one else knew about the whole deal except Grissom. Catherine knew that Sara would never forgive her if she threw that knowledge into Grissom's face. It was hers and hers alone this time. So, she swiftly changed her tactic.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Her hand whipped up from her hip and slashed across Grissom's furry cheek. 


	27. Flaring Tempers 27

Chapter 27  
  
Grissom reeled from the force of the strike. He gasped, staring at her. "Catherine? What's wrong? What the heck did I do?"   
  
Catherine kept her hands at her sides, clenching her fists to keep from wrapping them around Grissom's neck.   
  
"What did you do? What did you do?!? Are you actually asking me that question?" 'Uh oh,' she though, 'This is getting a little out of hand. I should switch to the other problem.' She quickly checked herself and then calmed down a little bit. The time will come to chew Grissom's head off for hurting her friend, but now was not the time.  
  
"Yes, I actually am asking you that question. what is the matter with? What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his quickly reddening cheek. The outline of fingertips could be seen on the clear skin above the beard. Grissom's face showed his pain, and Catherine flinched inside. Looking down at her hand, she saw the three rings, settled upon her fingers and flinched. 'Tough luck.' she thought. Taking a few deep breaths, Catherine tried to switch from Sara's defense to her own.  
  
"Why did you have to take me off the case Grissom? I'm a good CSI, and you know it. plus, ir was Lindey's life on the line, and you wouldn't even talk to that bitch. I was the only one that was doing their job, and you freaking took me off!!   
  
Grissom was thinking of some way to get rid of Catherine's anger, or at least channel it into another direction. She was worse than a bull right now. Hey eyes shooting daggers at him, her hair a bit disheveled, her hands rigid at her sides, fists clenching. He gulped. Fists.  
  
"Catherine, you know exactly why I took you off the case. You have to understand. You're the next in line right after me. You're wise that the others, you have to understand." He saw Catherine didn't give a damn about what he was saying. There were no signs of her anger lessening, 'Maybe another tactic will work...'   
  
"You know, what you did could get you another month of unpaid leave? You disregarded your supervisor's directions. You put yourself in danger, and you stalked someone. Catherine, that's a major offense. If Mrs. Fields finds out, if she doesn't already know, she can press charges."   
  
Catherine's face changed from the 'raging bull' to the 'deer caught in headlights' She'd never really thought about that, and it was true. She could go to jail. Visibly shuddering, her mind swept back to grissom. "How dare you throw that in my face? I was the one who found the two prisoners, wasn't I? Sure, let her press charges, I don't give a damn. I won't go to jail, and I will not let my daughter see her mother as a criminal. You got me?" She advanced towards Grissom, her entire posture evincing her threat. "Even if she does press charges, I know five people that will testify that I was not stalking her. No one will ever know. No one will ever suspect."   
  
Grissom stepped back from Catherine's towering form, eyeing her warily. Her heels putting about an inch between their heights. He counted in his head, 'Sara, Warrick, Nick, Brass, that's only four. Wait, did she mean the fifth person to be me?' His eyes shone with his discovery. . .   
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow, challenging him to defy her. "What? Are you going to testify against me? Then, you'll share a room with Sara in this hospital. You got that? And as for the unpaid leave, I've done that once, I'll do it again. You can't scare me Grissom. With anything. Don't even argue, I WILL win, and you know it."  
  
Grissom was about to retort when Brass appeared around the corner. His eyes zoned in on Catherine as she stood with clenched hands, glaring at Grissom.   
  
"Did I just hear you threaten Grissom, Mrs. Willows?" Catherine spun around, her eyes wide with surprise. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort you down to the station."   
  
Catherine turned fully and channeled her anger towards Jim Brass. His smile disappeared immediately. "Well, I guess this is a bad time?" Catherine huffed and turned on her heel. She made her way back to Sara's room, her stride proving that she was not screwing around anymore. Long strides, clicking heels, shoulders back, arms swinging wide at her sides, Catherine disappeared around the corner.   
  
"What happened here?" Brass was astonished. Whatever had made Catherine so angry at Grissom? "What did you do this time, Gris?"   
  
Grissom snapped out of his reverie and shot a piercing look at the captain. "I, haven't done anything." With that he turned to follow Catherine's footsteps. He didn't want her in Sara's room, upsetting the frail woman. As he approached Sara's door, he saw doctors and nurses rush towards another room. He heard the commotion and felt sorry for the person occupying that room. Coming to a door, he turned the knob softly. Seeing a middle aged man in the bed, he jumped back, muttering an embarraseed, "Sorry." He'd walked into the wrong room. 'Stupid." he thought.  
  
Suddenly, fear gripped his insides and churned them all up. 'Sara!' his mind screamed. His instincts told him to go to the room he had just passed. The one with all of the commotion. With anxious steps, he turned around and made his way slowly to the right room. Step by excruciating step. Finally, he reached the right, and halted outside. Listening to all of the shouting voices.  
  
"Her pressure's dropping."  
  
"There's internal bleeding."  
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
  
"She's hyperventalating. Miss, please, stop crying. You're hurting yourself more."  
  
"Damn it, she won't stop."  
  
"Give me a breathing mask, now!"   
  
"Ma'am, please move out of the room. You have to give us room to work."  
  
"No! I will not leave my friend here!"  
  
Grissom froze. That voice. The familiar voice. Catherine's voice. He barged in and saw Catherine fighting with a doctor. "I'm not going anywhere!"   
  
Grissom made his way up to Catherine, nodding to the doctor that he would take care of it. He grabbed Catherine's arm in a steely grip. "Get the hell out," he ground out through clenched teeth, his hand tightening on her struggling arm.  
  
Catherine's face screwed up in pain as Grissom's hands slowly squeezed her arm harder and harder. 


	28. Flaring Tempers 28

Chapter 28  
  
Catherine was backed up against the wall. Her hand throbbing with Grissom's excessive pressure.   
  
"Let go of me." She seethed. Grissom did not obide.   
  
"Get out! I don't want you around Sara. You hear me?" He was standing too close to Catherine, invading her personal space.   
  
"I said, let go!" Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. A doctor suddenly noticed them and gave Grissom a warning glare. He immediately strode out of the room, dragging Catherine along with him by her hand. Both heard the door slam shut behind them.  
  
"Let go of me!" Grissom did nothing, he was shooting deathly looks into Catherine's soul.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt Sara again. You hear me? I'll have your job, so fast. . . Don't ever go near her again." Catherine's eyes widened with surprise and pain at the same time. There were already tears there, swimming in the orbs, and no doubt bruises were forming on her arm. She was not going to betray Sara though, and yell, "It's your damn fault, not mine!" into Grissom's face. No, she wouldn't do that. She'll just hurt him in another way.   
  
"Let go, you coward." The choice of words surprised Grissom and his steel grip on Catherine's hand lessened a bit. That's when the woman jerked it free and started up against Grissom.  
  
"How dare you do that to me? Who the hell do you think you are?" Her hand made it's way through the air, ready to leave another mark upon Grissom's face, but it was stopped. Grissom brought his own hand up with lightening speed, and blocked off Catherine's blow. A sickening crunch was heard, but the sound did not seem to register with Grissom. He grabbed both of Catherine's arms and pushed her up against the hospital wall. Leaning closely in, he whispered. "You will not go near Sara anymore. You got that? She will fully heal before she ever sees your face again. You hear that?" Catherine was frightened. Grissom had her pinned against the wall. She had nowhere to go. It brought back painful memories of Eddie's abuse and she wasn't sure what Grissom was going to do next. This wasn't even Grissom. This was someone else. An evil spirit invaded Grissom's body, making him do obscene things. Her hand was already throbbing, and she thought that Grissom was going to do other damage.  
  
"I will not leave Sara's side. You got that?" She was not going to show Grissom that she was a breaking wreck inside. Never. She will keep up her front until help arrived.   
  
"She is my friend, and I won't leave her alone with you for a second until I hear personally from her that it is ok. And you better let me go. What are you going to do? Beat me up?" She scoffed. Though inside she gave a whimper. Grissom showed no signs of backing of. Instead he took Catherine off the wall and once more slammed her back up against it.   
  
"You will not go near her!" One if his hands went back to strike her face when a shout was heard.  
  
"Grissom! Get away from her." Nick was sprinting down the hallway towards Grissom. He couldn't believe his eyes. He grabbed Grissom's shoulders and bodily threw him up against the opposite wall. Catherine, seeing her chance, ran down the hallway. Trying to escape from the hospital and Grissom's rage. Tears were already welling up in her eyes, and some were starting to spill over. She knew that Grissom did not really mean to hurt her. He was just that worried about Sara. But...but..he cause her tremendous amounts of pain and fear. She ran out the automatic doors without even looking back or thanking the man that had saved her. No worries, though, there would be time later.   
  
As she made her way through the parking lot, looking for the familiar Tahoe, she bumped into someone. Reeling back, she cradled her hurt arm, whimpering from the pain. Looking down, she mumbled a soft sorry and was about to make her way around the person. Instead she stopped.   
  
"Catherine? Is that you? Cath? What happened?" She slowly looked up into Warrick's eyes, and nodded. She couldn't say anything, but tears streamed down her eyes. It was her turn to cry. She stood there, in front of her friend. Crying. Warrick hurriedly covered her with a hug, chasing some of the pain and fear and hurt away. Catherine willingly hugged him, all the while crying. Crying, bitter tears. For Sara, for Lindsey, for Eddie, for herself. Crying. Warrick tried to soothe her. Softly rocking back and forth.  
  
"Shh, Catherine. Oh, Catherine. What happened? Tell me. Shhh, shh, now. Don't cry." Finally, after a couple of minutes, Catherine's tears subsided. Pulling back, she looked into Warrick's face. "Thanks." She whispered. But, inside, she was still torn up. Warrick, caringly wiped the rest of the tears that still clung onto Catherine's eyes away.  
  
"Now, tell me what happened." Catherine stifled her sniffles, and began to slowly speak.  
  
" It was Grissom," Warrick posture stiffed but he didn't say a word. "He, got mad at me. Lost his cool. He thought I hurt Sara. She got sick again." The tears were threatening to come again and Warrick wanted justice. He grabbed onto Catherine's hand, ready to go and apprehend Grissom. But he froze when he heard Catherine yelp. She whipped back her hand, and tried to keep the tears from coming.   
  
"Catherine, what happened to your arm? Was it. . Grissom?" She carefully nodded. Warrick sighed, he'll get revenge, as soon as he took care of Catherine. He turned her around, and putting his hand on her back, guided her back into the hospital. There, he had a nurse take care of her hurt hand. Leaving her in the nurses's care, and promising to come back in five minutes, he went to seek out Grissom. That was not a very hard task. He just followed all of the shouting and he came just in time. Nick and Grissom were yelling at each other in the hallway, since Catherine left. Nick yelling at him for being such a damn fool and Grissom yelling at Nick to stay out of his business. Warrick interfered right before blows were exchanged.   
  
"Hey, Grissom!" it was Warrick's turn to slam Grissom up against the wall. Deeply breathing. Warrick tried hard not to cause too much physical damage to his boss. "What the hell did you do to Catherine? One hospitalized woman isn't enough for you?" Nick looked on at Warrick, he didn't know how bad off Catherine was. He put a hand on Warrick's shoulder, slightly pulling him back.   
  
"Hey, War, how is Catherine?" Warrick focused on the man standing behind him rather than in front of him that was up hugging the wall.   
  
"She has some bruises, but that's nothing compared to her broken hand!" With the last words, Warrick once again turned on his boss. "You broke her hand Grissom! What the hell is wrong with you? Sara being hurt isn't good enough for you? Do you have to drag Catherine in this too? You'd rather have two hospitalized women?" Grissom looked at Warrick with new eyes. His phase had passed.   
  
"Catherine's hurt?" He seemed to be lost, his eyes focusing on the wall opposing him, he began to remember. The adrenaline wearing off. "I, I hurt Catherine." As Warrick's hand loosened his hold on Grissom's shoulders, the older man slipped down to the floor with a resounding thud. "Oh my God, what have I done?" He put his head into his hands as if trying to crush the memories. Or was it to keep the memories from coming? Warrick looked on with disbelief, looking at his boss with disgust, he walked away to find Catherine. Nick stood there for a little while longer. Trying to decipher Grissom's tactics. What was up with him? What was wrong? Grissom just sat there, on the cold floor, muttering softly to himself. Giving no knowledge of seeing Nick. Finally, the young CSI turned and walked away. 


	29. Flaring Temers 29

Chapter 29  
  
Catherine was sitting in the waiting room, a cast bandaged halfway up her arm. Warrick easily found her, slumped over in a chair in the corner. Slowly weaving his way around other patients and running children, he finally reached that special woman's chair.   
  
"Hey, Cath, how are you?" Catherine raised her head to meet Warrick's soft eyes. She didn't say anything, she just analyzed his face. Taking in the small creases in his forehead where the last signs of anger were ebbing away. Softer features taking over as he looked at Catherine's tear stained face. Her head softly bobbed up and down. He seated himself into the chair next to hers and took Catherine's small hand into two of his.   
  
"I'm so sorry Cath, I should've been there, to protect you. I'm so sorry." She focused her gaze on him, softly brushing his cheek with the tips of her fingers.   
  
"No, no, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't. . . It was," she quietly debated and Warrick could actually hear the screws in her head turning over and over as she thought, "mine. It was my fault Warrick, I angered him." Catherine was slowly slipping away, burying herself in her past. But Warrick knew about Eddie. He knew everything about him.   
  
"No, Catherine. Don't you ever say that again!" His sharp voice startled Catherine and she softly pulled away. Scrunching herself in the smallest corner of the hospital chair. Warrick quickly realized what he was doing and immediately changed his tone.   
  
"Catherine," he edged closer, once again grabbing her hands. She didn't pull away. "It was not your fault. You know Grissom, he's just a little crazy right now. . .With Sara in the hospital, and the past couple of weeks have been complete hell. On all of us." Catherine was like a small child, getting cared for, reassured, helped. . .loved. She slowly crawled out of her small corner and leaned against Warrick's shoulder.   
  
"What would I do without you?" Warrick put an arm around her, pulling her yet still closer to him. Savoring every sweet moment, the two CSI's, propped up against each other stayed silent. Waiting. Waiting for something. For anything.  
  
Nick and Brass were standing in the hallway, a good ways away from Grissom, thought still keeping an eye on him. They were softly mumbling, Nick giving the Captain a full report on what happened.   
  
"Well," Brass sighed deeply, "He'll apologize as soon as he's able. We both know that. . . I just want to know what caused to him to act like that. Catherine's his best friend. They've know each other forever. And now this." His voice trailed off, leaving room for Nick to make his own conclusions.   
  
Later that evening, doctors finally piled out of Sara's room. Grissom immediately jumped up and ran over to the nearest person in a white suit.   
  
"I'm sorry, but we are not allowing any visitors in Miss Sidle's room till tomorrow. Maybe even later." Grissom looked on in disbelief. "I'm very sorry Mr. Grissom, but Sara took a very big step backwards. Something happened in that room today, and she could've payed for it with her life. I suggest that you go home now, come back tomorrow, and I'll see what can be done. Good night." He nodded his head and walked away to join his colleagues, leaving Grissom standing in front of the closed doors. When he finally managed to make his limbs move in the right direction, the others had already left. Warrick driving Catherine home, and Nick and Brass in their own cars. Everyone's mind was heavy, they had a lot to think about. Sort out their priorities, some more than others. Warrick dropped Catherine off, promising to return early in the morning and take her to the hospital. Before disappearing into her house, Catherine gave Warrick a hug and whispered a heartfelt, "Thank you," into his ear. The other, stunned, drove away in a daze. Grissom got to his apartment all right. That is he didn't collide with anyone, as he had predicted. He crawled into his apartment, locked the door and threw himself onto the couch. Trying to block everything out. All of the pain, the confusion, the regret, the heartache. Lying there, trying to forget, Grissom tried to fall asleep. Nick and Brass went their separate ways, getting home safely, and setting their alarm clocks a few hours back. Everyone had forgotten about work. The lab must be so understaffed, but it never occurred to the worried CSI's. The morning hospital trip took up all of their thoughts, overcrowding everything else. 


	30. Flaring Tempers 30

Chapter 30  
  
Catherine got up early the next morning and personally walked Lindsey to the bus stop. Waiting until her daughter got on safely, Catherine stood in the brisk morning air for 5 minutes before returning back inside. It was then that all of yesterday's feelings came flooding back, drowning her sense and her mind until they could hardly breath. At first she was angry, at Grissom, at Mrs. Fields, at herself. Yesterday, Lindsey had walked up to her and asked what happened to her hand. An accident she told her daughter. Her mommy was clumsy at the hospital. But as soon as the anger flared up, it died away as if a soft breeze descended upon it. Then came sadness. Finally, Catherine made a decision. She would forgive and forget. She knew that Grissom was tearing himself up about what had happened, she knew he didn't get any sleep, she knew. Of course she knew. She was just going to go up to him and say, "it's ok." And then let things take their course. That's what she'd do. That's the perfect solution. And Sara would not need to know.  
  
She got herself ready and dialed Warrick's number. A nice, soothing voice answered. "Warrick," Catherine's mouth turned into a smile before she could reply.  
  
"Hey, Warrick. It's Catherine." She sat down into a nearby chair, cradling the phone in her hand.   
  
"Hey Cath!" Was his voice just a tad more cheerful? "How are you feeling?"   
  
"I'm good, thanks." She was enjoying their conversation. The two fell silent, engulfed in their thoughts. 'This is so nice.' 'I can't believe she actually called.' Catherine was the first one to come out of her reverie.   
  
"Oh yeah, you know I'm stranded?" She inwardly smiled and prayed that Warrick would not mention the word, 'Taxi' Instead, she heard a chuckle on the other end.  
  
"That's right. I completely forgot, well," He changed his voice, "When shall I pick you up Ma'am?" It was her turn to laugh.   
  
"You decide. I'll be waiting sir." Both of them hung up in a much better mood, followed by scrambling to get themselves presentable to each other.  
  
Warrick arrived half an hour later and rang the doorbell. Catherine answered, wearing a white tank top with a covering blue jacket, jeans and black shoes. Warrick quickly looked her up and down, hoping that she did not notice.   
  
"The car awaits," He held out his hand and Catherine took it. She walked down the steps and watched as Warrick closed the door and returned to her. He held her hand like a true gentleman, as if escorting his date to the prom, and opened the car door for her. As soon as she was comfortably seated, he slammed the door shut and ran over to the other side of the car. Hopping in he asked, "Where to?" Catherine slyly smiled.  
  
"The hospital, of course." Warrick nodded, and the car jerked forward.   
  
Grissom got up around 7:30. He actually stood up from the living room chaise and walked into his bathroom. He occupied the bathroom for about 15 minutes until he went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He did not sleep at all, he just. . . thought. About how badly he treated the people who were most important in his life. First Sara, then Catherine. What was wrong with him? The one time he managed to fall asleep, he dreamed about a horrible nightmare. Everyone had deserted him. Walked away and left him alone. He woke up in a cold sweat and refrained from sleeping since.   
  
Making an omelette he ate it without tasting a bite. Grissom was on autopilot. The only thought that was in his head this dreadful morning was, "Gotta get to the hospital. Apologize, see Sara, make everything better." He finished his breakfast and walked out the door without even bothering to lock it. He came back a few seconds later, grabbed his keys, and ran out once more.  
  
Grissom arrived at the hospital in record time, weaving in and out of cars, trying to make it to the hospital before anyone else so he could have a few moments alone with Sara. As he walked into the familiar building, he noticed Warrick, standing by a wall, two coffees in hand. He slowly made his way to him.   
  
"Hey, Warrick." Despite his instincts, Warrick refrained from yelling at his boss. Catherine had explained to him what her plan of action was. Let it go. That's it.   
  
"Hey, Grissom, you sleep ok?" He looked crestfallen, looking on at the young man, Grissom deeply sighed.   
  
"No, Warrick." Putting his hands into his pockets, Grissom looked for the right words, " I'm really sorry about yesterday Warrick. I was just so mad, I almost lost Sara, but we found her and she was recovering and then, I, I almost lost her again." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and accepted the coffee Warrick was offering him, "Thanks, I um, I hope that you can forgive me."   
  
Warrick nodded, "I get it Gris. You better go talk to Catherine though." Grissom nodded, he looked at Warrick inquisitively, "She's with Sara." Grissom mumbled a thanks and walked down the hallway.  
  
Grissom advanced toward the door, and stepping right outside the door he heard two muffled voices. At first he was ecstatic, Sara was awake! But then, he knew that Catherine was probably telling her about what happened. Finally, he entered the room. As soon as his presence was noted, the two women fell silent.  
  
"Hey Sara, how are you doing?" Sara looked a bit uneasy,   
  
" I'm fine, thanks." she answered, tight lipped. Then, he turned to Catherine,   
  
"Good morning Cath, can I speak with you please?" Catherine decided to act out her plan and pleasantly said good morning. Then, she smiled at Sara, got up from her chair, and walked outside of the room.  
  
"Hey. . .Gris." She stood there, arms crossed, looking Grissom in the eye. The other sighed deeply and began.  
  
"Catherine, I am terribly sorry about what happened yesterday. I was under a lot of stress, and I though that I had lost Sara again. I hope that you can forgive me, and if you can't, I will understand." He nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other while waiting for Catherine's response. He did not have to wait long.   
  
"Grissom, I understand. Don't worry about it." Grissom stepped forward hastily and caught hold of Catherine's good hand.   
  
"Thanks Catherine. Thanks a lot. It really means the world to me, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were mad at me. Especially right now." He fell silent for a while but Catherine did not respond. " Let's go see Sara now." Catherine inwardly smiled, everything was behind them now.   
  
They both entered the room, greeted Sara, and the sick brunette saw the tension snake out of the room as if it were never there. The trio chatted a bit until Catherine decided to go check up on Warrick. Closing the door behind her, the red head vanished from sight and left Grissom and Sara alone. He was the first to speak, "Sara, I'm," She sat up, getting comfortable. Knowing Grissom, this might take a while.   
  
"Grissom, what's wrong?" Their eyes locked and Sara saw the slight shimmer in his orbs. Just a tinge of shimmer that actually proved to her that he was capable of emotion. Even though they were not tears. . . it was the next best thing coming from the Bug Man himself.   
  
"Sara, I'm so sorry." 


End file.
